one protector, ultimate crossover
by isseihyoudou1608
Summary: crossover of multiple animes(follow as it will be moved into animexovers soon), starting with bleach/fairy tail/highschool dxd, i will update as much as possible, but no promises. note:super powered ichigo(and enemies) story takes place after the winter war with aizen, doesn't follow bleach canon rated M for possible lemons, fight scenes and language dovahkiin/dividing gear ichigo
1. Chapter 1

One protector, ultimate crossover

a/n hey guys, isseihyoudou1608 here, this is my first and possibly only story(i'll keep working on it, if possible) and i would appreciate any critical reviews so i can improve my work, please read and review (favorite and follow if you like it)

Chapter 1-i get drafted

_1 day after the war with Aizen was over_

Ichigo lay in his bed thinking about what was that strange power he felt resonating from his left hand after using the final getsuga tenshou to wound Aizen

**FLASHBACK**

Ichigo stood before Aizen, his body wreathed in black reihatsu with a crimson outline, licking and creeping outwards from the substitute. "Aizen, this is the final" he said as the reihatsu receded back into his ebony blade "getsuga tenshou" as he said that, his body was engulfed in a fire colored reihatsu and started to fade, as it faded Ichigo stepped forward, his body and face covered in a grey bandage like material, his right arm radiated black reihatsu and his left arm glowed red, his orange hair was now dyed black as if to match the color of his reihatsu, his arms were now covered with black tribal tattoos and his eyes, they now resembled the black abyss.

**FLASHBACK END**

He had thought nothing of it during the battle, but he found it strange that he had retained his spiritual pressure even after using the forbidden technique known as Mugetsu, which drains the user of all reihatsu gathered throughout their life, he surprised even Kisuke and Isshin when he told them that he still had Zangetsu, well before feinting after his body was pushed to it limits

He had awoken a few hours ago, panting heavily and with a cold sweat coating his orange hair, his dreams haunted by a scaly red being, now as he thought, he could feel it, the power within his left arm waiting to be unleashed…

_10 minutes later_

**Yuzu pov**

'I wonder what happened to Ichigo' she thought to herself as she sat in the fetal position next to her big brothers door, waiting for any sound he made, then she heard it, the sound of his footsteps as he walked to the door, she got up, grabbed the handle and charged into the room, tears streaking down from her dark brown eyes as she ran to Ichigo and tackled him in an embrace.

**Ichigo pov**

'i'm hungry, all that fighting really took it out of me' he thought as his stomach began to grumble, he managed to get off his bed as his door opened and a crying Yuzu ran towards him and hugged him "what happened Yuzu, why are you crying?" he asked in a sympathetic voice as he looked at the crying girls face now nuzzled next to his neck, "I was so worried about you Ichii-nii, when you went missing with Sado-kun and Ishida-kun I thought you left us" she cried in a comical way, causing animated sweat to drop from Ichigo's forehead, "geez, Yuzu, you know I would never leave you and Karin" he said comforting his sister as he embraced her.

**Karin pov**

Karin had ran to Ichigos room the moment she heard her little sister crying, she stood in the door way as she watched her elder brother comfort her distraught sister. She had felt relieved as she saw that Yuzu had stopped crying after Ichigo had embraced her. "I-Ichigo" she struggled as she was going to break down like Yuzu, she runs towards him and finds herself embraced by the teen, she starts to cry

**Ichigo pov**

"I-Ichigo" he heard his other sister say, as she ran towards him and did the same thing Yuzu had done.

"hey Karin, I see that you also missed me" he said in a joking voice, "of course I missed you Ichigo" she retorted

_1 day later_

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD MMMMMMMOOOORRRRRNNNNNIIINNGGG IIIIIIIICCCHCHHHIIIIGGGGGGOOOO!" Isshin screamed as he tried to surprise Ichigo with a round house kick, only to be grabbed and thrown out the window by the orange haired teen "I would've thought that you'd get more serious after telling me that you're also a soul reaper the other day, goat face!" he said as he saw his father lying on the ground in a comical position covered with glass and dirt. Ichigo got dressed and realized that someone was missing, then he opened his cupboard and out jumped an orange stuffed lion, screaming "Rukiaaa I missed your beautiful oppai!" as animated tears fell from his beady eyes, "get the hell off, KON!" Ichigo said as he grabbed the stuffed animal's head and threw him out the window, "well it appears Rukia's gone back to the soul society" Ichigo said feeling slightly saddened. Just then, his substitute badge started flashing, "great, I just finished a fight with a self-proclaimed god and now there's a hollow, this is fucking annoying" he said as he grabbed the badge and hit himself in the chest with it, causing his soul to leave his body, he grabs Kon and taps him on the head, causing the green pill to fall from the lions mouth. He picked up the pill and put it into his body, causing it to jump to life as Kon had taken over it, "Kon, get ready and go to school, I'll meet you there once I finish of the hollow" he said while thinking 'I have no idea whether hes gonna follow orders or just chase girls'. Ichigo jumped out of the window and flash stepped to the place where the hollow was wreaking havoc

"ugh, damn hollow, you're taking up my me time, so I'm going to make this quick" Ichigo said as he pulled his massive cleaver like sword above his head and yelled **"GETSUGA TENSHOU" **he brought the blade down as the sword was now covered in blue and red reihatsu, the reihatsu shot outwards in an arc towards the hollow, but as the reihatsu arc moved, the hollow held out his fist and formed a black cero-like object which shot towards the getsuga but was too close to the hollow so it exploded on contact, causing the hollow to be engulfed in a pitch black void, the hollow was being torn apart as the void expanded. Ichigos eyes went wide as he saw the aftereffects of his getsuga and was surprised that the menos level hollow was able to create a cero-like-ball, but what surprised him more was the face that the void was now sucking him in, 'guh, what the hell is this' he thought to himself **'ha! King, I always knew you were retarded, that's a dimension gate, jump in it, maybe there's a world filled with beautiful women with huge oppai, or a world with people I can go all out on!'** the hollow said as he chuckled sadistically inside Ichigos inner world 'damn bastard horse, since I cant get away, I'm just gonna have to jump in, hey zangetsu, is this safe' he started having a conversation in his mind as his body was slowly getting sucked into the dimension gate. **'yes it is Ichigo, but we do not know if we can get back to karakura town if we go in, but we don't have a choice its already sucked your left arm and leg in' **said the stoic man who was standing on a pole in Ichigos inner world 'fuck! Well here goes guys' thought Ichigo as he jumped into the dimension gate, as he jumped inside, Rukia Kuchiki arrived at the place where the gate was, she saw Ichigo jump in and now the gate was imploding. She watched in horror from a safe distance as the black void shrunk down to a ball the size of a soccer ball and exploded, destroying everything within 10 meters

As Ichigo stepped into the black void, he felt like he was getting crushed by the forces acting within the gate, he could feel gale force winds pushing him forward, deeper into the void, he could see a light in the end of the gate, but as he got closer, he felt his consciousness fade

BOOM

He heard a loud explosion behind him as the gate started to collapse, chunks of black debris started flying towards him, smashing into him as the void broke apart. Ichigos body flew out of the gate and landed in a small river a few meters away, the moment his body touched the water, he jumped up to a tree

As Ichigo looked at his surroundings, he noticed lush green fields, birds flying overhead, blue skies, a city in the distance and a forest around him 'just where the hell am i?' he thought to himself as he jumped down to the ground below, "well I'm not on earth anymore, that's for sure" as he saw a weird looking fish like bird fly past him.

Ichigo looked around for any sign of the gate but he remembered that it had collapsed while he was still inside, 'well, that town seems like a good place to search for answers' his usual scowl returned to his face as he began to walk to the town in the distance, hoping to get some answers.

As he walked towards the town, he noticed that all the buildings were strangely built, and noticed the lack of transportation or even tarred roads

'yo bastard horse, you alive?' he thought, _**'of course I am, king'**_ the hollow replied, 'well what do you think of this place?' Ichigo questioned the hollow within, _**'looks relatively safe, hmm… I wonder if theres any hot chicks here, or any Kenpachi types'**_ the hollow replied grinning as he looked up inside the inner world _**'yo king, theres something strange happening in here, and I haven't seen Zangetsu since we got here, and the sky is turning red as if Theres a fire somewhere oh and my name is Shirozaki not hollow or bastard horse'**_ Shirozaki grinned at his own statement, 'go check it out Shirozaki, and look for Zangetsu' Ichigo thought to himself not realizing that he was already in the town, and people were looking at him strangely, the people spoke Japanese and he could understand why they looked at him soo strangely, the people of the town were dressed in colorful clothes and their buildings were painted a spectrum of different colors, it was probably because he wore a black shihaksho and carried around a giant cleaver of a sword that they looked at him funnily.

"the hell you looking at" he yelled as a few unruly guys started staring at him, one of the three guys stood up and said "were the bosses in this town, so give us 50000 crystals and we'll let you live" as he and his friends pulled out swords, 'great there's gangsters in this place too, lets scare them, what do you say Shirozaki?', **_'yeah, king lets scare them, I'll even let you use the horned mask this time',_** 'great, lets teach them a lesson', "hey you want money, right?, well you'll have to beat me up for it" Ichigo said while trying not to laugh as he saw that one of the thugs was wearing a pink vest, yellow shorts and had green and blue hair, and had a large red nose, he looked a lot like a gay clown.

As Ichigo said that, he ran into an alley and waited for the thugs to come, "well, well, big words for a boy, eh, mark?" said the thug that looked like a gay clown, "yeah, now that were here in our alley we can beat this kid to a pulp" said the fat thug in a raspy voice, the other thug didn't say a word. "hey you guys, take a look at this" Ichigo said as he pulled his hand over his face and called upon his horned hollow mask, the black lines from the battle with Ulquiorra where gone and it now had crimson lines streaked over the eyes in the shape of an X and seemed to have scales growing out of the now crimson teeth of the mask, its white horns stuck out of the top and had red spikes around the edge, Ichigos right eye was black with yellow sclera and his left green with red sclera. "w-w-what the hell are you?" said the thug who never spoke in a highly scared voice, he reminded Ichigo of nova, because he wore almost the exact same clothes as him except in blue and it didn't have the hood or the face mask, the other thugs just ran and after a second so did the other one 'well I don't have to explain anything to that guy now, thanks Shirozaki, and what's with the revamp of the mask, it was never like that?' Ichigo asked in his thoughts, **_'that's the strange thing that's happening in here, it all started after we subdued that bastard Aizen'_ **Shirozaki said as he wandered around the landscape of Ichigos inner world, 'well I don't have time for this so I'll come have a look later, ok' Ichigo told Shirozaki. Ichigo walks out of the alley and into the streets and sees a strange building atop a hill and decides to walk there

SHIROZAKI POV

'this is strange, I don't feel the same after Zangetsu disappeared, I feel stronger but I feel calmer' Shirozaki thought to himself as he walked through the forest which had appeared after defeating Grimmjow, he knew that Zangetsu loved this shit and visited this crappy place often, but he was nowhere to be seen, 'heh, Zangetsu always wanted a place like this in here' he thought as he looked down and noticed that he was walking in water.

**"YOU, WHITE ENTITY OF MY HOST, WHAT ARE YOU?"** a loud voice boomed, causing Shirozaki to jump in shock and to shake animatedly as the ground began to rumble, Shirozaki grabbed his zanpaktou and used Bankai as he could feel a strong entity coming closer to him. "I'm the power behind the king, I AM HIS SOUL"…

A/N im still a n00b at this please read and review *dodges missile with a back flip* I had to leave you guys *dodges senbonzakura with sonido* with *dodges fire dragons iron fist with a jump* a *dodges erens titan punch with shunpo* cliff *blocks Jupiter cannon with hand* hanger and well I can *dodges getsuga tenshou with a side step* see that you guys *blocks mugetsu with palm* are*catches and eats isseis dragon beam* pissed *dodges gran rey cero* but I had to *dodges a vasto lorde Ichigos charge with side step* and why is Ichigo attacking me *gets hit with Ichigos cero and starts moving slowly*

*with dying breath types this out*END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

One protector

Chapter 2- the protector of Fairy Tail

As Ichigo ascended the hill, he saw smoke coming out of the building he was approaching, sensing something wrong, he flash steps to the front gate, he looked up at the sign on the archway, it read 'Fairy Tail' , "is Tinker bell gonna pop out of somewhere or something?" he joked aloud, causing his scowl to lighten. Ichigo looked at the building, noticing a banner hanging below the bell tower with a strange symbol on it, the building was massive, easily bigger than the Bounts mansion and was 4 story's tall, the first seemed like a the side of a mall, the second looked like a house, the third looked like a medieval castle and the fourth was a bell tower "damn whoever owns that must be freaking rich" Ichigo said impressed. Ichigo looked around to see where the smoke was coming from before he could rush in and slice up any enemies, he saw that the smoke was coming from the windows of the ground floor, "hmm, I wonder what's happening" he said as he casually approached sensing some weak reihatsu signatures, he approached the door and opened it, only to be hit by a ball of fire, Ichigo tried to dodge but was too late and was hit dead on by the fire ball, his orange hair was singed by the fire but his chest had taken the brunt of the attack, Ichigo was thrown back and a large tick mark appeared on his forehead, he got up and flash stepped inside, only to see that the building was actually a pub or hall and saw people smashed into broken round tables, a blue-flying-talking cat chasing a pink haired teen, a teenage boy being chased by the pinkette(and he wasn't wearing any clothes, only his boxers, and had his black haired cut in a strange way), a short elf sitting at the remains of the bar drinking a golden liquid, a beautiful white haired woman-easily in her twenties- talking to the elf, a blue haired girl reading a book in the corner with two men at her sides-they looked like body guards which made Ichigo laugh- and a tall man who looked a lot like Kenpachi Zaraki rambling on about being a man-which reminded Ichigo about his father ,goat face-

"Now who hit me with a fire ball just now?" Ichigo yelled, causing the entire guild to stop their antics and look at him in a scared way as Ichigo had released a small amount of his spirit pressure, he saw a guy feint as he did this. "i-it was me" the pink haired teen stuttered because he could sense the power, just then Ichigo flash stepped towards him, grabbed him by his white scarf and flash stepped out of the building with him. "hey what the hell was that" the pink haired teen questioned the orange man while feeling groggy from the speed they travelled as Ichigo threw him on the floor behind the building, "I should be asking you the same question, you fucking bastard" Ichigo said as he punched the teen in the gut, the teen fell over in pain and started spewing out fire, "what the fuck, you drool fire?" Ichigo stepped back as he felt the teens reihatsu surge above lieutenants level, 'man this guys strong, maybe I can fight him' the teen thought "yeah, you could say that" the teen snarled as he pulled back his fist and yelled **"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST" **Ichigo barely had time to flash step behind the guy as the teen launched himself at Ichigos last position with his hand wreathed in a yellow-ish flame, "heh, so you do have some power, pinky" Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu and flash stepped to a safe position 10 meters away from the flaming pink teen whose body was now covered in fire.

"How'd you get there so fast and what's your name and magic type?" the pink haired boy questioned Ichigo "beat me and I'll tell you, but my names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?" 'the hell is this kid talking about, magic?' he thought to himself _**'this seems like fun eh king' **_Shirozaki said as he sat next to the red being inside Ichigos inner world 'yeah, Shirozaki, lets have some fun with him' _**'now you're talking my language' **_Shirozaki said with a wicked grin, "names Natsu Dragneel, I'm looking forward to kicking your ass, carrot top" , a large tick mark appeared on Ichigos head as he brought Zangetsu up and stood in a kendo position, "shall we begin, pinky?" , "whenever you're ready, carrot top", Ichigo charged towards the Natsu and dropped his reihatsu to his level and attacked with the blunt edge of Zangetsu, Natsu yelled out **"fire dragons roar" ** and spat out a constant stream of fire in Ichigos direction, Ichigo used Zangetsu to block the flames but his left hand felt weaker and began to glow, Ichigo retreated using flash step to see what was wrong with his left hand 'what the fuck is going on, why can't I feel my left hand, why is it glowing. Dammit I'll have to finish this off now' Ichigo thought to himself as he brought Zangetsu to the front of him, causing the bandages to wrap around his arm, brought his left arm to the elbow of the right and yelled **"BANKAI"** black reihatsu expanded from the blade as red reihatsu expanded from the left hand, an explosion rocked the area around Ichigo and the place where he stood was surrounded by a crater, with him in the middle of it standing on a raised platform, his shihaksho was now completely black except for his left sleeve, which was crimson red, his blade now black as a void with a crimson tip, 'what the hell, what's wrong with my Bankai?, I feel stronger but what's with the new look of Zangetsu and why is my left sleeve red?' Ichigo thought to himself as Natsu feinted from the massive reihatsu that struck him when Ichigo transformed, "well It looks like I wont be needing my Bankai for this guy, now what the fuck is wrong with Zangetsu and my clothes" Ichigo yelled the last part out loud and noticed that several people had come behind the building to see what was going on, most of them had feinted except for the elf guy and the hot white haired chick.

**MAKAROV POV**

'What is this man, that power he possess, its not magnolian magic, hell I don't even think that it is magic' the small elf thought as he noticed that his guild members had passed out due to the force that the orange haired man had emitted just now

**MIRAJANE POV**

'Who is this hunk, what was that magic I felt just now, it made me feel so hot and bothered, I wonder if he's single?'

**ICHIGO POV**

'those two over there must be crazy strong to be able to stand with me in my Bankai, but that hottie seems flustered, maybe she's gonna give up and feint too'

**GENERAL POV**

Ichigo stood on his platform and glared at the elf, he could tell that he was strong but there was also something strange about him. Ichigo flash stepped towards the two people still standing, causing both to jump back in fright or surprise, "you guys want some too?" he looked into the girls eyes causing her to feint, it appeared that her body couldn't handle the reihatsu being emitted from the guy and she gave out, Ichigo looked down at the elf who said "calm down, were not your enemies, and would you please break the spell you cast on my children", ' what the hell, all these guys are his children, and what spell, does he mean my Bankai, anyway this Bankai is freaking me out so I'm gonna disable it' "alright old man" Ichigo said as he sealed his Bankai, his shihaksho going back to normal as the Bankai one faded into the wind in the form of reihatsu, the red sleeve dissipated too, "better now?", "yes much better, now who are you?" the old elf asked, 'hey Shirozaki, can I trust this guy?' _**'yeah king he's relatively safe, but be careful, he's leaking killer reihatsu, he's probably on the Kuchiki girl's level and that's only while he's passive'**_ Shirozaki replied while sitting next to a colossal red entity 'alright, thanks Shirozaki' "my names Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a substitute soul reaper, I have come here through a dimension gate" with that the old elf's eyes shot wide open 'dimension gate?, soul reaper?, this kid must be joking' the elf thought to himself, "hmm, okay come on lets go inside and have a drink while you explain what you mean by dimension gate" the elf told him in a low voice, "I could use a glass of water right now, so lets go inside" Ichigo said as his famous scowl appeared on his face again.

_At the bar table_

"how old are you boy?" the elf questioned Ichigo, "I'm sixteen years old, old man" the orange haired teen replied, "hmm,one year before you can drink alcohol, that's too bad, oh and my name is Makarov, not old man" Makarov told him, "okay, Makarov, what did you want me to explain, HEY BARTENDER A GLASS OF WATER PLEASE!" Ichigo yelled towards the bartender, "you said you came her through a dimension gate, and that you're a soul reaper, what did you mean by that?" Makarov asked Ichigo "well good thing that were sitting down, this is a long story…" Ichigo explained everything to him starting with his mother's death

_A few hours later_

"and that's how I came here to get hit by that Natsu guys fire ball thing" Ichigo said as he finished the story, "hmm, Ichigo , why don't you join fairy tail, just until we can find a way to send you back to your dimension?" Makarov asked Ichigo in a studious way, "sure, but I'm not the best at following orders or respecting people who think that they're above everybody" Ichigo said as he stood up and put Zangetsu on the floor, "heh, then you'll be a great fairy tail wizard, or should I say fairy tail shinigami, where would you like your marking?" Makarov said as he jumps on the remains of the bar table, now less than 2 feet shorter than Ichigo, "right here on this scar" Ichigo said as he pulled off half of his shihaksho and revealed the round scar that took his life which he received from Ulqiorra, "that's a strange scar you got there, Ichigo, not hold still so I can mark you "Makarov said to Ichigo as he held the stamp over the scar…

a/n well there you have it, I'm done with chapter 2,I know Ichigos a prude but, after he used Mugetsu I made part of his personality fuse with Shirozaki … it took me 3 hours(including procrastinating time) and well, I'm also looking for a good beta reader for my story, someone who can beta read fast and give me feedback within 6 days

Anyway until next time, it has been isseihyoudou1608, a pleasure writing for you guys *bows* *flash steps away*


	3. Chapter 3

One protector, ultimate crossover- chapter 3

As Makarov placed the seal on Ichigos chest, Natsu burst in through the door, "where is he, where is Ichigo?" he roared throughout the guild hall, not even looking around to see that Makarov had placed the marking on Ichigo already, "hey, Natsu, I'm right here" Ichigo said as he pulled his shihaksho back on, to hide the mark and his scars. "What the hell did you do to me? I can't use my dragon slayer magic anymore!" Natsu roared, getting shocked and gasps from everyone in the guild, "I don't have anything to do that, Natsu" Ichigo said not noticing his left arm begin to glow red, "what the hell, is that?" exclaimed Makarov in fear as he pointed to Ichigos left arm, "huh, what do you mean?" Ichigo said, turning on the barstool to look at the old elf, when he saw where he was pointing, his eyes shot wide open, "w-what the hell is going on with me?" Ichigo said in a strained voice, "hey, I'm not done talking to you" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the bar, his hand clenched in a fist, "shut up Natsu" a new female voice roared as a crimson haired woman descended the stairs, "what's going on here, Dreyar?" she said as she looked towards the old man, his eyes filled with terror as he watched Ichigos hand glow, "not now Erza, look at this boys hand" he said, pointing and not looking away from the glowing limb, which started to grow in size, the air around it seemed to displace, causing everybody to take a step back, a voice boomed **"BOOSTO" **causing everyone in the guild to take a few steps back, as the voice echoed throughout the guild hall, "everybody get out!" screamed the old elf in a commanding voice, most of the guild members didn't need to be told twice as they ran out the front door, some jumping comically out the windows and someone even blew a hole in the wall, the only people left were; Natsu, the crimson haired woman, Makarov, Ichigo and the partially nude guy Natsu was chasing earlier, natsu was now sitting in a corner watching as Ichigos hand grew and resonated more and more power

_**Natsu Pov**_

'What is this immense power, it feels like Igneel, but why is it coming out of that guy's hand? It's probably the reason why I can't use my dragon slayer magic' natsu thought as he sat down on the floor, a safe distance from the soul reaper, _**"BOOSTED GEAR FIRST LIBERATION"**_

_**General Pov**_

"_**BOOSTED GEAR FIRST LIBERATION" **_echoed throughout the guild hall as Ichigos hand morphed into a scale encrusted crimson gauntlet, with several green jewels embedded on the top and a single large green orb embedded on the back of his hand, the gauntlet reached up to his elbow and was connected with links, causing it to resemble the dragons Ichigo had seen while watching anime back in japan, causing everybody who remained to fall to their knees as if gravity had tripled, 'what the hell is this, it feels stronger than my bankai and my hollow mask together' Ichigo thought as he was the only one still sitting normally after his hand had morphed, _**'it's our new power, king, you should come in here and see for yourself who the being behind this power is' **_the hollow said as he stood up from next to the red being, 'okay, fine' Ichigo thought as he picked up his cleaver of a sword from the table and placed it on his lap and concentrated his reihatsu onto it.

_**Natsu pov**_

'what the hell that looks like a dragons hand!' natsu had said, struggling to stay conscious, he noticed that all the people left were in the same position, except for Makarov and Ichigo, Makarov was down on one knee but still seemed normal and Ichigo just sat there and started meditating, Natsu tried to yell out but felt the air suddenly rush out of him as his consciousness gave in and fell to the ground

_**General Pov**_

**Inside Ichigos inner world **

Ichigo lay flat on one of the blue skyscrapers, opening his eyes he saw the sky, it was no longer blue but was now crimson, the same crimson color as the gauntlet that had just formed on his hand not 5 minutes ago, he stood up, and noticed that his zanpaktou wasn't on his back or anywhere near him, "ZANGETSU? HOLLOW?, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" he yelled, only to be hit by a gust of gale force winds that threw him back flying comically through the air as he came to a stop face flat on the ground and backside sticking up like a plumber, "the hell was that" Ichigo said now pissed off, he used shunpo to get back on his feet in an instant, he looked around him to see where that wind had come from and didn't see anything, then darkness began to creep onto him from above, he looked up and saw what had caused it and saw something white riding on the behemoths neck, it was easily 15 meters tall, it had red scales linking together like the gauntlet throughout its body and had wings the size of football fields, it had red spikes coming out of its massive face and golden horns protruding out from its head, the beast had glowing green eyes as it descended over him, it had a long neck, faded red on the entire under side of the beast, Ichigo could easily tell that it was a dragon and was powerful, he could feel the spiritual pressure crush even his own, he had to jump out of the way to avoid being smashed, and did so in the last second as the dragon came crashing down onto him.

"what the hell, why is there a dragon here" he said out loud in his usual pissed off voice, **"YOU, ICHIGO KUROSAKI" **the dragon said while glaring at him, it looked like he was sizing him up, or wondering whether to boil him or grill him, 'damn I hope he's my ally, how does he know my name, where the hell is that damn bastard horse, who was that white thing riding this thing, is he going to eat me , I don't want to be dragon food' Ichigo thought to himself, struggling not to chuckle at his own thought, "YEAH I'm ICHIGO KUROSAKI, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ichigo yelled out so the dragon could hear him, **"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO THE GREAT DDRAIG, MY NAME IS DDRAIG, THE WELSH DRAGON, YOU ARE MY NEW PARTNER AND YOU ARE THE 'EMPEROR OF RED DRAGON', I WILL BE YOUR NEW SOURCE OF POWER, TELL ME WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR" **the huge dragon asked Ichigo while looking down at him, ' the hell does that mean?, partner?, emperor of red dragon?, new source of power?' Ichigo thought before replying, "I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS, I FIGHT TO PROTECT THOSE WHO I HOLD DEAR TO ME, I FIGHT TO CRUSH THOSE WHO HURT THEM" he yelled, now looking around to look for any sign of Shirozaki or Zangetsu, **"THEN YOU WILL BE MY FIRST HOST TO USE MY POWER FOR OTHERS, THE USERS BEFORE YOU, THEY WERE WEAK IN COMPARISON AND ONLY THOUGHT OF THEMSELVES, ICHIGO KUROSAKI, DO YOU ACCEPT MY POWER, DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY THE ENEMIES OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY, IF YOU DO, THEN I SHALL HELP YOU, WHAT SAY YOU?" ** Ddraig asked Ichigo in a majestic voice, "IF YOU TRY TO TAKE OVER ME, KNOW THAT I WILL OVERCOME YOUR POWER, BUT I WOULD BE HONORED TO ACCEPT, NOW WHERE IS ZANGETSU AND SHIROZAKI?" Ichigo yelled out, _**"I'm right here, king" **_Shirozaki said as he jumped down from Ddraigs head and landed of his feet directly in front of Ichigo, "so that's who that was, did you find Zangetsu yet?" Ichigo asked shirozaki, _**"well you see here king, I AM ZANGETSU" **_shirozaki said in a much calmer tone, "this again, didn't we fight the last time you said that?" Ichigo said as a drop of sweat fell from his head comically, _**"this time I'm sure of it, why do you think I'm so passive ever since the fight with aizen and since Zangetsu went missing, I have had more control of this world"**_ the hollow said as he turned and faced Ddraig, "what?, then where is the old man?" Ichigo asked, his voice now increasing in volume, _**"I have absorbed him Ichigo" **_shirozaki said blandly, as he nodded his head to Ddraig. Suddenly, the sky turned black and red and darkness enveloped Ichigo

**VISON**

"**YOU, WHITE ENTITY OF MY HOST, WHAT ARE YOU" **Ddraig said from afar, causing Shirozaki to take up a fighting stance "I am the power behind the king, I AM HIS SOUL" shirozaki screamed like it was a battle cry, "GETSUGA TENSHO" he said in a voice that puts an 80 year old chain smoker to shame, and fired the arc at the direction where he could sense the reihatsu of a strong being, **"YOU REALLY THINK THAT AN ATTACK CAN LEAVE A MARK ON ME, YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN, SOUL!" **the being said as the Getsuga tenshou hit his massive claw, "OHHH, I'm GONNA HAVE FUN GUTTING YOU, I MAY EVEN TAKE YOUR HEAD AS A TROPHY" Shirozaki said as he wore a maniacal grin that put Gin Ichimaru to shame, **"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN KILL ME, JUST TAKE A LOOK AT ME"** the being said as he called off the visual barrier spell he had put up, where there was nothing now stood a humungous bipedal lizard, wreathed in crimson reihatsu, "SO THAT'S IT, YOU'RE A GIANT LIZARD?" Shirozaki says, still wearing his maniacal grin, he flash steps forward, takes Zangetsu in his right hand and yells "BANKAI", as he said that, his body was wreathed in black reihatsu, causing an explosion of reihatsu, when the reihatsu cleared, Shirozaki stood in the bankai he and Zangetsu had used when they fused to teach Ichigo the move that could kill the both of them, "what, why am I like this, I never fuse with Zangetsu since we thought Ichigo the final Getsuga Tenshou, well this explains where Zangetsu is and why I'm so calm" Shirogetsu ( a/n I decided to give him this name, because I don't know the name) said out loud, **"HEH, IT APPEARS THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOUR PARTNER MERGE WITH YOU WHEN I AWAKEND" **the dragonoid said lightheartedly, causing Shirogetsu to get pissed off, "YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO PISS ME OFF" Shirogetsu said as he continued his charge, he brought up his zanpaktou and sliced at the dragons scales, not even denting it, "it appears that I'll have to go all out on you" Shirogetsu said as he brought up his free hand and shot out his index and middle finger, and said "hado: 4 byakurai" instantaneously causing his fingers to be engulfed in blue lightning, while simultaneously charging up a cero in between his horns, before byakurai could leave his fingers the cero had fired, shortly followed by byakurai, both attacks bounced off the dragons armor, "just what the hell are you, dragon?" Shirogetsu asked, while feeling backed into a corner 'my two strongest attacks had just bounced off his scales'. **"WEAKLING, I AM DDRAIG, THE WELSH DRAGON, I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF PURE POWER, THE MAN WHO IS YOUR MASTER IS THE CURRENT WEILDER OF MY POWER" **the huge dragon said in a majestic voice, "so your another part of his soul, are you?" Shirogetsu asked in a more confident voice, **"YOU COULD SAY THAT"**

**VISION END**

Ichigo snapped out of his meditation state and looked around, he saw everyone lying on the floor unconscious and noticed that several people had feinted by the door, probably trying to enter to see what was happening, Ichigo looked down to see that his left hand was now back to normal, 'had zangetsu really fused with shirozaki, why was I chosen to be the emperor of red dragon, that dragon never said how do I use it' Ichigo thought as he dropped his spiritual pressure to a safe level for these guys, he looked over to see Makarov trying to get off the bar table, "that truly is one terrifying power you have there, Ichigo " Makarov told him while gasping for air, "now help me get these idiots up, they should have left when I told them to" he said while walking over to a snoring Natsu "get up Natsu" he said while flicking Natsu's forehead, "hey Makarov, how long was I meditating?" Ichigo asked while going over to the woman dressed in armor, 'meditation, that's what that was?, those black and red flames around him was from him meditating?' Makarov said before he replied "around 30 minutes, Ichigo", "I'm up Makarov, stop flicking me" Natsu said while drooling fire, "hey I got my magic back" Natsu said as he jumped for joy, Makarov now going over to the half nude teen and doing the same flick to him "get up, gray, he's calmed down", the teen awoke and lifted his head from what seemed to be a pillow made of ice, "hey lady, Ichigo said as he poked her shoulder, get up" he said in a stern voice, then his eyes wandered to the center of her armor, Ichigo could see that she had a decent size bust and thought 'should I fondle her' then he realized what he was thinking and shook his head comically, "her name's Erza" Makarov said as he approached them, "decent size boobs , eh Ichigo ?" he asked while drinking another beer, he had a tinge of red on his cheeks, 'this guy is like Rangiku, a drunk and a perv" Ichigo thought as he held her nose closed to make her wake up, after a few seconds Makarov walked away and Erzas eyes shot open, she grabbed her sword and tried to kill Ichigo who had just released her nose and grabbed the blade with his thumb and index finger, completely stopping the attack, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she said, clearly pissed "I was trying to get you up, you bed head" Ichigo said while using his free hand to point at her hair, Erza looked down at her shadow and could see that the side of her head had hair sticking out and going all over the place, she immediately requiped her armor and weapon, causing her hair to be reset, Ichigo was shocked by what he saw and could barely contain a nosebleed as his enhanced senses of time and space cause him to see her in all her nude glory…

a/n ha-ha, you guys thought that this was going to be a lemon, well guess what, its not! *grabs a tomato from the air and hurls it back at you causing it to hit your face*, anyway it has been a fun writing this chapter (although time consuming, because I had to find a way to merge Ddraig into the story and tie up a cliff hanger from chapter 2)

Anyway, here's a poll for you guys(review to answer)

What would you like to see in the next chapter?

A)Rukia pov as she explains what happened to Ichigo(short chapter, 700 words probably)

B)Ichigo training with Ddraig(I'll probably time skip this, because as you can see from this chapter I'm not good with fight scenes *cough* or any for that matter *cough*)

C)Ichigo going on his first request(time skip a week or two)

Hey guys (that includes girls) BBM users can join my official channel of one protector, ultimate crossover… the channel pin is :C0045A02

please note, chapter 4 will not be released until some readers have voted for the plot of chapter 4, and will be released anytime from 1 day after the first request to 1 week after the first request

Isseihyoudou1608 out, until next time, see ya *takes a bow* *sonidos away to hueco mundo*


	4. Chapter 4

One protector, ultimate crossover

Chapter 4: Rukias report, training with Ddraig

*flash of light*

A\N hey guys isseihyoudou1608 back again with a slightly longer chapter, since most of you guys didn't interpret(or actually read) the end A\N in chapter 3 (it was a poll to ask what you would like to see in this chapter) I have decided to merge them all into this one chapter as a going away present(on hiatus, not forever)… as most of you guys should notice in this chapter, I have made some modifications to my writing style(thanks senvisal ;-) )… anyways onward with the story… oh and please review, or chapter 5 won't be out for quite a while *maniacal grin* oh and one last thing: the time difference in fairy tale and bleach is around 55 minutes ( 1 hour in fairy tale= 5 minutes in bleach)

_**Hollow speaking-bold and italic**_

**Zangetsu speaking-bold, lower case**

**DDRAIG SPEAKING-bold, upper case**

_**5 minutes after before Erzas requip**_

**KARAKURA TOWN: DIMENSION GATE SITE**

Rukia stood, gaping at the black void as her substitute partner and full time friend was sucked into it

"I-ichigoooo!"

Rukia screamed as she was hit by the shockwave of the blast( end A\N1)

Rukia was sent flying into a nearby building, causing the walls to break as she hit, eventually stopping 2 blocks away from the place where the void was, she got up on her knees and began to cry

"Why, why, why couldn't I have come earlier why?" Rukia cried out as tears fell down her face

**FLASHBACK**

"A summons, from the head captain?"

Rukia asked herself outloud as she walked through the corridors of squad ones barracks, not noticing anyone or anything going on around her as she pondered on what the summons could be about

"OY RUKIA!"

A soul reaper with red spiky hair yelled as she walked right past him

"RUKIAAA!"

The redhead yelled more loudly this time, causing her to snap out of her daydream, she stopped walking and turned around

"WHAT THE HELL, RENJI, WE'RE IN THE SQUAD ONE'S BARRACKS, COULD YOU ATLEAST KEEP IT DOWN!"

She said while flailing her hands outwards clearly dwarfing the decibels Renji's yelling created tenfold

Sweat dropped from Renji as he knew what was coming and immediately flashstepped out of the way from a possibly excruciating kick to the shin from a very angry raven haired soul reaper

"I would have kept it down if you hadn't been day dreaming like some auburn haired schoolgirl (end A\N2)"

Renji said as he appeared behind her

"Bad move pineapple"

Rukia said with an evil smile, as she back-kicked him in the shin, although not as strong as what the first would have done if it made contact, but still strong enough to cause the redheaded vice captain to hold his shin and jump on one leg

"Freaking midget!-"

Renji was cut off as an elderly captain holding a walking stick appeared right next to them

"Miss Kuchiki, lieutenant Abarai, I have called the both of you here for a rather dangerous mission that involves substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, it is best we talk in the captains meeting room as this is a matter for certain people only "

The old man said as he walked slowly away from them towards a white doorway

"YES HEAD-CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO"

Both soul reapers said in unison as they followed

'So Renji got called in too…'

Rukia thought as she walked side by side with her friend and rival

'Hmm… if he called Rukia here as well, then it must be something very important'

Renji thought as they both entered the Captains meeting room

Renji and Rukia stood facing each other as the head captain walked past them, they both bowed as he passed

"Miss Kuchiki, lieutenant Abarai, the R&D department has found several anomalies with some of the Gillian class hollows, entering and leaving Karakura town, I have chosen you two to find out what is going on, as you two are the most experienced soul reapers when it comes to the world of the living, your mission is to monitor and eradicate these low level hollows before they evolve and wreak havoc in the world of the living, I advise that you do not involve the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki in this mission as this is a matter that would put further strain on his body, and we are not sure whether he has retained his powers after the battle with Souske Aizen, where I believe he used the final getsuga tenshou, an ability which completely destroys the soul reapers reihatsu and their powers. Should you encounter any problems with your mission, you may ask for aid from ex Captain Kisuke Urahara or, only in a worst case scenario, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Explained Head captain Yamamoto, in a commanding tone, while Rukia and Renji looked at him, shocked at what they just heard

'Ichigo did what?!'

Rukia thought with a puzzled expression, then she looked over at Renji who wore the same puzzled expression, and his jaw was slightly dropped

"Head captain, if I may speak freely, don't you think that it is a little strange for strange low level hollows to appear at a post battleground less than a day after a war, don't you think that it is some residual reihatsu still floating around from the final getsuga tenshou that Ichigo used, his inner hollow could have imbued some of his own reihatsu into the attack to aid Ichigo in taking Aizen down"

Renji said as he held up his right hand, gaining a 'shut the hell up' look from Rukia who stared at him and causing Yamamoto's only hand to find its way up to stroke his beard

"You have a point, lieutenant Abarai, but our scanners have been optimized to discard the remaining reihatsu and to analyze new ones"

The head captain said as he noticed the puzzled looks the two other soul reapers were giving each other

"We accept this mission head captain, but it may take us a few hours to return to karakura as we are still recovering from the injuries we sustained in Hueco Mundo"

Rukia said as she pointed to her bruised forehead and Renji's slightly cut hands

"Very well, you have 3 hours to leave the Seireitei, time is of the essence in this mission

**FLASHBACK END**

'We should have left immediately! Maybe we could have helped him take that hollow down, without forcing it to use that void which sucked him in' Rukia thought weakly while bawling her eyes out

Renji flashstepped next to one of his oldest friend, only to look down and see her crying

"Hey Rukia, what happened, why are you crying?"

He said in a calming voice as he looked ahead to see a building with a fairly large hole in the middle of it going straight through, and on the other side of the building was a massive crater that could be seen from where they were

'This doesn't look good, I could have sworn that I felt Ichigo's reihatsu here a few seconds ago'

He thought as Rukia looked up at him, he could see the pain in her eyes and could hear it in her voice

"I-i-ichigos…gone"

The crying shinigami said as she looked back to the floor

"He took it down…sob… the hollow, but it used an…sob…unknown ability that…sob… sucked him in to a void"

She replied while trying to hold back her tears, Renji bent down and embraced her as he said

"Don't worry Rukia, he's come back from worse things than that, and if I know Ichigo, he probably found a way to defend himself from whatever that attack was"

but he was really thinking 'I don't know about this, but his reihatsu has completely disappeared from karakura town, and since Ichigo was the one who actually fought against Aizen and took him down, then he must have sustained some wounds and was probably in a weakened state'

Rukia tried to suppress her tears but failed miserably

**BACK TO FAIRY TAIL UNIVERSE**

As Ichigo stared at Erza while she was reequipping, his nose started to gush out blood like an open faucet,

"Gah! Erza! Would you mind doing that elsewhere?!"

Ichigo said angrily while bringing his shihaksho sleeve up to his nose to suppress the bleeding, and covered his eyes with his free hand

"Umm… what do you mean, and get away from me, you're getting blood on my armor!" Erza yelled while thinking to herself, 'please don't tell me that this guy could see me reequip, but that would explain the nosebleed, hmm… now that I can see him properly, he seems kinda cute' Ichigo regains his balance, and steps away from Erza, who was now wielding 2 gladius looking swords, and was staring at Ichigo, clearly pissed beyond belief

"What do you mean?" Erza inquired

" I mean go change your armor and clothes somewhere private, I'm still way to young for this shit" Ichigo retorted while having contradictory thoughts of his statement, and was now standing less than 4 meters away with zangetsu drawn

"What? You saw that?" Erza stated with her cheeks spotting crimson "oh, SHIT THIS GUY SAW ME, I'm never reequipping anywhere near this guy ever again, but I could tease him a little' Erza was now wondering how such weird thoughts were getting into her head

"Well I have too much stuff on my mind now, I gotta go get this hand sorted out. Yo! Makarov, do I need to be here for any signing or a contract for joining the guild?" Ichigo yelled while pointing to his left hand and looking at Makarov's direction

"no my boy, the only thing we needed to do for you to join was to place that seal on you, you're free to do whatever legal stuff you want, but I suggest that you take on a request to get settled in, the request board is over there, and there's another upstairs, but you aren't allowed to access those yet" Makarov replied while pointing to the respective quest boards 'this kid can already take on S class quests with his current level, but if I allowed him to take one, then both Natsu and Gray would also want one, maybe he can teach Natsu seeing as how he somehow possesses a power that resembles a dragon'

On that note Natsu popped out from where ever he was, and started 'fighting' with Gray, causing Erza to step in and break the two idiots apart

"well Makarov, I have to see to some important matters, if you need anything, just tell that pink haired newt to send one of those fireballs up in the air, and I should be right over" Ichigo said before he could flash step away, in search of a safe place where he could perform jinzen without disturbances

**BACK TO KARAKURA, URUHARA SHOP**

"KISUKE, YOROICHI, TESSAI, ICHIGOS GONE" a distraught Rukia yelled as she sliced open the front door with Sode no Shirayuki in shikai, and an equally distraught Renji right behind her with Zabimaru slung over his shoulder

"WHAT?!" a deep male voice came from a black cat who was sitting on the windowsill of the shouten

"Yoroichi, Ichigo's gone, he was sucked into a black void, similar to a garganta" Renji replied, barely able to get over the fact that Ichigo was gone

"KISUKE WAKE UP!" the cat yelled as she seemed to have tears running down her face

"mnh, yeah, I'm up Yoroichi, what happened?" Kisuke said as he walked to the front door, well what remained of the door, "Oh! Hello Rukia, Renji" he said with half lidded eyes and a slight tinge of red on his cheeks and nose, he looked around and realized that his door was sliced into pieces and that both soul reapers had their zanpaktos in shikai "WHAT THE HELL, HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING, AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE WITH YOUR ZANPAKTOS IN SHIKAI, ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN SQUAD 4 GETTING PATCHED UP FROM THE WAR" the hungover shop owner yelled as his green and white hat fell to the floor, causing his blonde hair to be seen, which was sticking out in all directions, causing him to look like he was struck by lightning

"URAHARA, ICHIGOS GONE!" a very angry Rukia yelled and kicked him in the shins

"Ow! Don't kick me Rukia, and stop yelling!" Kisuke painstakingly said as he jumped on the spot while holding his left shin, "where's Ichigo gone?"

"We don't know, but he was sucked into a void that looked like a garganta" Renji said while stifling a chuckle

"A void? Like a garganta?" Kisuke asked with a serious expression on his face

"yeah, a god dammed hollow created one out of his hand, it looked like a black cero but it expanded and sucked Ichigo in after he killed the hollow" Rukia replied and sealed her zanpakuto

'Hmm… it can't be what I think it is, but that would mean that Ichigo's not in our dimension' Kisuke thought before Yoroichi could speak

"damn, we just got out of a war with Aizen and now Ichigos gone missing, I'll have to ask Soifon to use the stealth force to look for him, for now, Rukia, you and Renji will go to Ichigo's house and tell that dumbass of a father what happened to Ichigo, but you may want to bind him first. Kisuke, you go and check in your research files for what this void could be, and I'll go to the Soul Society to tell Soifon to look into it." Yoroichi said and scurried inside, and came back less than 5 seconds later in her human form(dressed of course) and then opened a senkaimon

"Okay, Yoroichi. Come on Renji, we've gotta tell a poor excuse of a father what happened to Ichigo" Rukia said while holding back tears as she grabbed Renji by his collar and dragged him off

"Kisuke, I know that you have an idea of what that was. Care to explain?" Yoroichi said while closing the senkaimon and smiling maniacally "you know that I'll beat it out of you if you don't tell me, so spill it" she said smiling sweetly as she held him up by his neck

"o-okay y-yoro-i-ichi" Kisuke struggled to say and she let go

"If my theory is correct then, Ichigo is not in our dimension, and that void was actually a dimension gate" Kisuke said while gasping for air

"WHAT?!"

**KUROSAKI HOUSE**

"WELLCOOMMEE BAACCKKK IIICCCHIIIGOOOOOOOO!" the Kurosaki patriarch yelled as the 2 soul reapers entered the house, Isshin was flying through the air with his right leg outstretched causing Renji to grab it and slam the idiotic father to the ground

"Isshin, this isn't the time for fooling around, Ichigos gone missing!" both Rukia and Renji said as they glared at the ex-shinigami/captain

"WHAT?! MY BOY'S GONE AGAIN" Isshin cried and ran over to the poster of Masaki and started to cry "Oh Masaki, our boy's run off again!"

"Shut up dad! Rukia what do you mean that Ichigos gone missing?" Karin walked over to the poster and her father, kicked Isshin across the room and went over to Rukia and Renji

"He was sucked into a void while dispatching a hollow" Renji strained to say while holding back his laughter

"WHAT?!"

**BACK TO FAIRY TAIL**

As Ichigo flash stepped around fiore, he came across a strange hut which looked deserted on the outskirts of the town, he saw something that looked like a gravestone in front of the straw hut 'maybe I could do it here' he thought as he stopped and entered the hut, "hmm… its empty and seems like it's been deserted for quite a while" he thought aloud

Ichigo sat down cross-legged and laid zangetsu on his lap, and closed his eyes, his reihatsu flickered around wildly and encased him in a black and red sphere

**ICHIGOS INNER WORLD**

As Ichigo entered the skyscraper filled world, he couldn't help but notice some changes in the buildings, the buildings were now flame colored and had fires burning on the horizontal rooftops, the sky was still blue but had red puffy clouds and there was a volcano in the distance

"HEY DDRAIG, SHIROZAKI, I'M BACK!" Ichigo yelled and began to look around for the giant red dragon and his hollow

"_**We're here king" **_Shirozaki yelled in his echoic voice as he rode a flying Ddraig who began to land close to Ichigo

"HAVING FUN SHIROZAKI?" Ichigo chuckled as he saw that Shirozaki had taken up dragon riding while he was gone

"**IT APPEARS SO ICHIGO, EVER SINCE I INTRODUCED MYSELF TO THIS PEST, HE HAS TAKEN UP RIDING ON MY BACK WHENEVER I TAKE OFF" **the dragon replied as he shook Shirozaki off his back

Ichigo chuckled when he saw Shirozaki fall face first into the skyscraper and landed with his backside sticking out "WELL DDRAIG, I'MHERE TO TRAIN WITH THIS 'BOOSTED GEAR' AND I'M HERE TO FIND OUT MORE OF THESE SACRED GEARS AND THE OTHER MYTHICAL BEINGS THAT RULE MY HOME WORLD"

"**WELL PARTNER, I DON'T KNOW MUCH OF WHAT'S HAPPENING IN YOUR WORLD THESE DAYS APART FROM THE FACT THAT THE FALLEN ANGELS, ANGELS AND DEMONS HAVE BEEN KEEPING OUT OF THE SHINIGAMIS WAY, BUT FROM WHAT I REMEMBER FROM MY LAST HOST, THE 3 FACTIONS HAD TAKEN HUGE HITS TO THEIR RANKS IN THE 'GREAT WAR' WHICH ENDED WHEN THEY CUT MY BODY UP AND THREW ME INTO A SACRED GEAR, AND RECENTLY THEY HAVE BEEN STUCK IN AN ENDLESS STRUGGLE TO REGAIN THEIR ARMIES, AND THE LEADER OF THE FALLEN ANGELS 'AZAZEL' HAS BEEN RESEARCHING SACRED GEARS AND HAS NO INTEREST IN WAR, BUT HIS FACTION STILL THIRSTS FOR BLOOD AND IT IS A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THEY BREAK THEIR PEACE TREATY, AND IT APPEARS THAT THE LEADER OF THE ANGELS IS ABSENT OR COULD BE DEAD, AS ARCH ANGEL MICHAEL HAS BEEN TAKING CARE OF GOD'S SYSTEM, THE DEVILS HOWEVER, HAVE BEEN TAKEN OVER BY 4 NEW DEMON LORDS, SIRZECHS LUCIFER, SERAFALL LEVIATHAN, AJUKA BEELZEBUB AND FALBIUM ASMODEUS, AND IT APPEARS THAT THEY HAVE DONE AWAY WITH THE OLD SYSTEM OF CONTRACTS WHERE THEY STEAL THE CLIENTS SOULS, AND NOW THEY USE AN EVIL PIECE SYSTEM TO BREED NEW HIGH RANKING DEVILS… THAT IS ALL I KNOW FOR NOW, ICHIGO" **Ddraig explained whatever he knew at the current moment as Shirozaki got back on his feet and listened intently along with Ichigo

"Okay, so what you're saying is that god could be dead, the fallen angel leader is a Mayuri Kurotsuchi and that there are 4 new, lenient devil lords?" Ichigo said as he took in the information

"**BACICALLY, YES" **Ddraig replied

"_**you said something about training with boosted gear, did you want to have battle experience or only try to use it?" **_a smirking Shirozaki said with a gleam of hope in his eye as he drew his zangetsu

"I wanted battle experience, you up for it, Shirozaki?" Ichigo grinned the same way as Shirozaki

"_**Whenever you're ready, king" **_Shirozaki roared as he flash stepped a few meters away from the dragon

"HEY DDRAIG HOW DO I SUMMON THE 'BOOSTED GEAR'?" Ichigo enquired while taking zangetsu off his back

"**YOU SUMMON IT BY SAYING ITS NAME, ITS MUCH LIKE HOW YOU SUMMON YOUR BANKAI" **Ddraig answered as he flew away to a safer distance to watch the spar

"BOOSTED GEAR" Ichigo yelled and his left hand was encased in a red sphere of reiatsu which cleared to reveal the crimson gauntlet

"**BOOSTO**" the gauntlet called

Ichigo felt his power double as he flash stepped towards a shocked Shirozaki, who drew his sword up just in time to block a side slice from Ichigo, he flash stepped back to regain his footing but was met with another attack from Ichigo, he was barely able to block the attack as the strength that was exerted sent him flying through the air, Shirozaki flipped and landed on the balls of his feet before he could crash to absorb the shock, '_**damn, he's stronger than I thought, I guess I'll have to use 'bankai' and probably my mask to even take any more of those attacks, and I may have to use my vasto lorde form if he powers up more than three times his bankai' **_Shirozaki thought as he brought up his zanpakuto and yelled out _**"BANKAI" **_causing his sword to turn into a thin white daito with red chains sticking out of the handle

Ichigo stopped his attacks temporarily to taunt his hollow, "HAH, CAN'T TAKE THE STRAIN, SHIROZAKI?"

Just then, the gauntlet boomed again **"BOOSTO"**

"WELL IT APPEARS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM NOW, DDRAIG HOW MUCH DOES THIS BOOST MY REIATSU BY?" Ichigo yelled and turned to look at the dragon who was perched on Zangetsu's flagpole 'how the hell does that thing support his weight'

"**BY NOW IT HAS BOOSTED YOU BY FOUR TIMES YOUR REIATSU!" **the proud dragon exclaimed as he watched his strongest partner in history face off against someone almost double his partners power '**THIS KID CAN PROBABLY BEAT ALL OF THE MAOUS AND GREAT RED IF HE TRAINS HARD ENOUGH' **Ddraig theorized as he measured his power, **'HMM… ABOVE AN ULTIMATE CLASS, ALREADY?' **Ddraig believed as he watched with intent

"ALRIGHT, HEY, SHIROZAKI, DON'T HOLD BACK. GO ALL OUT AND TRY TO KILL ME" Ichigo declared as he felt more power running through his veins than ever before 'awesome, I'd like to see Aizen even try to attack me when I'm like this' Ichigo speculated in his mind while wearing a maniacal grin stretched across his face

"_**alright, guess I'm gonna have to do this" [RESURRECCION] **_Shirozaki bellowed as his body became encased in a white gooey substance, his fingers became black razor sharp claws with a glint of red light at the tips, his shihaksho now peeled away to reveal a muscular, ivory body with black and red lines coursing throughout like thick black veins, his chest had a hole the size of a bala, his face became elongated and grew slanted horns out of the top, he held two giant four branched black fuma-shuriken, in each hand, all branches looked like oversized Tensa Zangetsu's, his legs became bird like and much more larger than the former hollow

"_**I love this form" **_the huge hollow expressed as he held up both of his fuma-shuriken and flung them towards Ichigo, leaving a white reihatsu trail behind as it soared through the air, causing a massive booming sound to indicate that it broke the sound barrier

"SHIT!" Ichigo shouted as he flash stepped to the side, barely dodging the flying disk by a hair, Ichigo recoiled to a further distance but was too late to realize that Shirozaki had already thrown the other, he watched in horror as the massive blades approached at break neck speeds, 'I'm not gonna make it!' Ichigo assumed **[BOOSTO] **the gauntlet bellowed as Ichigos reihatsu level spiked and created a shield around him, causing the shuriken to bounce off and get lodged into the orange skyscraper

"**AH, I FORGOT TO MENTION, ALL SACRED GEARS EVOLVE TO SUIT THEIR MASTERS WILLS, LIKE YOU HAVE JUST SEEN, WHEN THE GAUNTLET BOOSTED YOU, IT ALSO TOOK CONTROL OF YOUR REIATSU, TO CREATE A SHIELD FOR YOU" **Ddraig roared from his perch

"**BANKAI"** Ichigo emerged out of his reihatsu shield a few seconds later, his torn shihaksho now became a red shihaksho with black hexagonal scale like plates attached to the sleeves, and a pair of flaming wings on his back

"HEY DDRAIG, YOU THINK I CAN FLY NOW" Ichigo yelled while looking smug

"**WE WONT KNOW UNTIL YOU TRY" **Ddraig replied while stifling a laugh at the poor fashion sense of his partner

Ichigo jumped into the air but was hit by a huge red beam that sent him flying off into the distance, completely obliterating the skyscrapers as it darted to the distant forest , Ichigo held up his blade and swatted the cero away, as he back flipped using the force of the blast from the cero which seemed to topple a random pole a few yards away

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" a very pissed off Ichigo yelled as he sent a red arc of energy to his hollow who now had both of his weapons in hand, the arc of energy tore through the air, breaking the sound barrier and hurtled towards an unsuspecting Shirozaki who was mindlessly admiring his blades 'oh this is gonna be good' Ichigo thought as the arc hit Shirozaki with an earthshaking impact, smoke clouds appeared and Ichigo flash stepped faster than the speed of light towards the possibly incapacitated Shirozaki, 'whoa! This speed is incredible, I'm guessing I already beat Yoroichi over 10 sound barriers ago' Ichigo thought as he stood dazed next to the smoke clouds, with a flick of his wrist, the smoke clouds vanished and revealed half a hollow, lying in a pool of white liquid

"Stop playing around, you damn bastard" Ichigo said as he kicked the torso of the remaining hollow

***TIME SKIP 36 HOURS***

**FAIRY TAIL, GUILD HALL**

"Hey, Makarov, I'm going out for the day" Natsu informed their guild master as he walked out the door with happy following closely behind

"Hey Natsu, where are we going today?" Happy questioned in his happy go lucky voice

"We're going to Lisanna's grave happy" Natsu dreadfully replied as they walked across the town in a brisk pace

"Hey, happy, what do you think happened to that Ichigo guy anyway?" Natsu enquired as his winged cat flew alongside him

"Oh, you mean that guy with the sword, hmm… he didn't smell like fish, if that's what you're asking" happy said as he began to drool

***TIME SKIP 2 HOURS***

"Huh, why is the hut on fire!" Natsu grimaced when he saw black and red flame like shapes being emitted from the hut that he and Lisanna had built when they were hatching happy's egg

"Huh, oh, look Natsu, that's the same flames that Ichigo had" happy said cheerfully as he realized that the hut was not really on fire, it just seemed that way

"Hey wait Natsu!, the hut isn't burning, it being protected by those flames" happy called out as Natsu began to sprint towards the hut

"It's not?" Natsu questioned while scratching his head rather comically

"Yeah, it's not Natsu, look, the ground isn't black and there's not heat or smoke" happy called out as he looked around and sniffed the air (a/n 3)

"It's being protected?" Natsu enquired, only to be cut off by a loud boom, and a shockwave which smashed him down as the black flames disappeared, happy was sent flying back and got his face stuck into a tree and his wings were dropping feathers and flapping helplessly, Natsu on the other hand was now lying face down, with his mouth filled with dirt and grass

**ICHIGO POV INNER WORLD**

"WELL, THANKS FOR THE TRAINING DDRAIG" Ichigo gratefully said as he exited his inner world

**ICHIGO POV OUTSIDE WORLD**

Ichigo opened his eyes, and saw that his shihaksho was ragged and shredded in multiple places ,"oh, yeah, I forgot that any damage experienced in the inner world, reflects on the outside, and this was my only set of clothes… I wonder how rukia is doing." Ichigo said as he got up and placed zangetsu back on his back, and began to stretch

'Well, I'd better get back to fairy tale before they send a search party' Ichigo thought as he walked outside and saw an upside down Natsu

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/n 1: the shockwave is from the implosion/explosion of the dimension gate in chapter 1

A/n 2: almost every bleach fan should know who this is: Orohime Inoue (duh!)

a/n 3: happy is a godly species of flying cat, along with being able to fly and use some magic, they also appear to have heightened senses (that's how happy can smell and root out fish fairly easily in the anime)

Well guys this has been the longest (and most annoying) chapter so far and I'm pretty sure some stress/depression/rage/a whole load of other emotions have been expressed in this chapter

So… until next time, oh wait! I forgot to tell you guys, I got a beta reader (he's one of my friends from school) and hopefully he's as good a beta as he is a friend. So now I think I'm done for a few days, it has been isseihyoudou1608, signing out, oh wait, don't forget to join my BBM channel, the PIN is- C0045A52 and now I'm signing out*opens a senkaimon and steps inside*

Hey guys its sikestar13 here I'm Issiei's beta reader; hope you guys appreciate the improvement of the story. Like and favorite if u enjoy and don't forget to review, it really helps us out. That's all for now *disappears into a bolt of lightning*


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- THE AWAKENING

a/n hey guys Isseihyoudou1608 here again with your latest fix of OPUC… it appears that I've been neglecting to add disclaimers(even though is supposed be a place for fans to create their own stories out of whatever they choose) so just to be on the safe side, I DON'T OWN BLEACH, FAIRY TAIL OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD (even if I did, it won't be as awesome as it currently is), the only thing I own is this messed up fanfiction idea

I was planning on releasing this chapter and the next on the 16th of august (to commemorate my crown birthday…yes I'm hopeless) but since I wont have any internet by then, I'm uploading this now

Read/review and follow (I may move the story to another crossover(probably animexovers or something like that) as it progresses)

_**Hollow speaking-bold and italic**_

**Zangetsu speaking-bold, lower case**

**DDRAIG SPEAKING-bold, upper case**

OKAY, ON WITH CHAPTER 5

"OH SHIT, NATSU ARE YOU OKAY?" Ichigo yelled as he ran to his downed guild member while trying to seal his reihatsu

"Ngheh, imghgmod" Natsu struggled to say as he began to move

"What?" Ichigo said with a perplexed look on his face 'well at least I don't have to kick him awake' Ichigo lowered his right leg, which he was preparing to use to wake Natsu up

"I said that I'm good!" Natsu shouted as he sat upright while coughing up the dirt and grass from his mouth, "hey where's Happy?" Natsu questioned while looking around with eyes as wide as saucers

"Umm, what's a Happy?" Ichigo asked while looking puzzled at Natsu's question

"He's my flying cat, he hatched in that hut over there," Natsu said while pointing at the hut behind Ichigo

"w-what, did you say flying cat?" Ichigo struggled while looking baffled

"Yeah, why?" Natsu answered while trying to get to his feet

"Oh, no, nothing, it's just that cats aren't supposed to FLY!" Ichigo yelled and stuck his hand out to aid Natsu in getting up, Natsu took Ichigos hand and stood up unsteadily

"That's what everybody tells me, but I figured that some cats must be different from others" Natsu sighed while still looking around for his feline companion

Suddenly a tree rustled nearby, causing Ichigo to grab the hilt of Zangetsu and he unsheathed it

"The hell is that?" Ichigo questioned as he pointed to the area where the sound came from.

"It's probably Happy" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully as he ran off into the bushes.

"Hi Natsu" a high-pitched voice came from behind Ichigo, causing Natsu to stop dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled as he turned around and caught a blue winged cat that was flying behind his head, "who said that?" Ichigo questioned while raising Zangetsu next to the cat with the bladed side facing out.

"Wait, if Happy's there then what moved in these bushes" Natsu said as he delved into the bushes.

"Huh, you mean, that this blue thing is Happy?" Ichigo asked while Natsu was busy probing around the bushes for whatever moved.

"Hmney, lnghetgho" the blue cat in Ichigos arms tried to yell while struggling free of Ichigos iron grip.

"HUH, IT TALKS!" Ichigo screamed and threw the cat into the nearest tree, causing its head to be stuck in what seemed like a squirrel hole.

"uh, yeah, Happy's my best friend and he can talk, isn't that awesome… ow" Natsu said while grinning and still searching around in the bush until he felt a sharp pain travel up his arm and he started waving it around with a fairly large iguana clinging on to dear life from Natsu's fingers.

"Whoa! Is that an iguana?" Ichigo burst out laughing, clenching his stomach from the pain.

"Hey, get this thing off me, grrrrr… **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST**" Natsu yelled as a torrent of flame engulfed his hand. the iguana released its grip in fear of the flames but Ichigo was quick enough to realize what Natsu was doing and flash stepped towards the iguana, grabbed it and flash stepped to the nearest river. The iguana found itself being grabbed and pulled away from the flaming pinkette in a quick burst of speed it found itself on the floor near a riverbank and Ichigo was back by the flaming teen.

"Hey, what'd you do that for, I could have eaten that!" Natsu growled as he let his flames subside.

Ichigos jaw dropped at that statement, "you wanted to eat that poor guy, you damn savage!" Ichigo yelled and flash stepped towards Happy who was still stuck in the hole in the tree "hey cat thing, is Natsu always like that" Ichigo asked while pulling Happy's tail to try and free him.

"mnnnhh, nyan, yeah, he's always like that, and don't go throwing me into random trees, that's dangerous" Happy answered as he got free of the hole.

"It's dangerous but you still survived, didn't you" Ichigo retorted, looking smug.

"Well, yeah but…" Happy's voice trailed off as he saw Natsu bow in front of Lisanna's grave,, Ichigo followed his gaze and saw that Natsu was paying his respects to the dead.

"Hey, I'm guessing, that the grave is for someone very close to you, am I correct?" Ichigo asked sympathetically as he walked back to the hut, to stand beside Natsu as he grieved.

A few moments later, Natsu lifted his head and stood upright, "yeah, this grave belongs to Lisanna, she helped me hatch Happy from his egg" Natsu said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Lisanna…

"Wait, he talks, he flies, he's blue _and _he was hatched from an egg!" Ichigo exclaimed, clearly not reading the emotional state of Natsu

'Relax, he is just confused, don't kill him' Natsu thought as he heard Ichigos question, "yep, and he can carry my weight!" Natsu regained a slight feeling of joy as he remembered all the fun times he had with Happy.

"Well let's get going, back to the guild hall, I'm starting to feel hungry" Ichigo declared as he felt his stomach begin to rumble and he began to walk away, towards the town.

"Yeah!" both Natsu and Happy exclaimed as they ran after him.

"Hey Natsu, could you tell me about Lisanna? Well, that's if you're okay with it" Ichigo asked with some sensitivity

"Yeah, I'm good with it" Natsu answered bluntly as he began to tell Ichigo about Lisanna and how they hatched Happy.

It was midday when Ichigo and Natsu arrived back at the guildhall, only to find it bustling with excitement and life, until Ichigo walked in. Ichigo got several weird glances and could hear that people were murmuring about what he did the other day. The guildhall entered a hush, once Natsu and Ichigo walked silently towards the bar

"Hey Mirajane, I could use a drink" Natsu called out as a white haired woman walked over towards him, while wiping a beer mug with a white cloth.

'so that's her name' Ichigo thought as he saw the woman pour a golden liquid into the beer mug she was holding and handed it to Natsu

"Ah! Thanks Mirajane" Natsu exclaimed as he gulped down the golden liquid. "What'll you have Ichigo?" Natsu asked. "Just water, I'm too young for alcohol," Ichigo said sadly, as an anime sweat drop fell from his forehead.

The white haired women, who Ichigo now knew as Mirajane, chuckled lightly before pouring out a glass of water for Ichigo. "At least I obey the law!" said Ichigo as he shot a glare at Mirajane. "well, I'm gonna try out this request system you guys have, hey Natsu mind helping me choose one?." Ichigo said as he stood up, gulped down his water and walked over to the notice board

"Well, guess I'm off. See ya Jane." Natsu waved at Mirajane as he walked to the notice board where Ichigo was standing

"So wadda ya wanna do?" Natsu asked, "Anything as long as i can do something, I'm bored as hell" Ichigo sighed as he skimmed over all the requests on the notice board

"hey, this one looks fun!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed to a blue flier pinned on the oak notice board

Ichigo looked over to where Natsu was pointing and began to read the requests heading aloud "abandoned treasure hidden in a cave", "hmm… treasure hunting, seems like fun, eh, Natsu" he looked over to Natsu who was staring off into space, with a glint in his eye

"TREASURE, MINE!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed the notice out of Ichigos hand and began to rush out of the door, until a giant arm reached out and grabbed his head, 'oh shit, I'm dead'

"where do you think you're going, Natsu?" Makarov questioned him as the arm began to reel back into Makarov's torso, Ichigo stared in shock at the sight of the giant arm receding into the short mans body

"what the hell!" Ichigo yelled, causing a few of the guild members turned to stare at him with an _'is this guy serious' _look

"that's the masters titan magic, it's known to make the mage increase in size and power exponentially, and make it look like they can stretch their body by focusing the power into one body part" Mirajane called out from behind the bar, her serene voice cause a few of the onlookers to turn to her for a moment but turn back the moment they heard Natsu groan

"I was just going out on a request, master" Natsu said as he flailed his hands around in the air trying to break free of Makarov's titan grip

"yes, but Ichigo chose that request and it involves treasure, which is not something I trust you with" Makarov snapped with a stern voice

"hey, master, how about we let Ichigo and Natsu team up on this quest!" gray exclaimed as he snapped his fingers

"yeah!" Natsu yelled 'at least I'll get some treasure if I team up with him' Natsu thought with a slight grin across his face

"hmm, I don't know, what do you think Ichigo?" Makarov asked while stroking his goatee with his free hand

"uh… yeah sure no problem, hopefully I'll get some pointers from Natsu" Ichigo replied while scratching the back of his head 'I hope hes not gonna get in my way' Ichigo thought in the back of his mind _**'hah, I may kill him before that, those fire attacks of his really sting, even in here' **_Shirozaki called out from Ichigos inner world, **'I'LL HAVE TO AGREE WITH THIS PEST ON THAT ONE, THIS KID'S GOT SOME SERIOUS POWER BEHIND THOSE ATTACKS, I WOULDN'T GET ON THE RECEIVING END OF ONE OF THOSE ANYTIME SOON!' **Ddraig said in ichigos thoughts, 'hey! Since when were you able to talk to me like this' Ichigo screamed in his head, only to be answered with the laughter of both Shirozaki and ddraig

"hey Ichigo you comin?" Natsu asked as he began to walk out the guild hall

"uh, yeah, wait up Natsu" Ichigo replied as he ran off to follow the pink haired teen

***TIMESKIP 1 HOUR***

"geeze Natsu, why didn't you tell me that you get heavy motion sickness" Ichigo asked as Natsu was throwing up on the train platform after traveling from magnolia to the town which issued the request

"oh, he's always like that, even when he's on a stationary transport" happy cheerfully said as he flew around Ichigos head

"gah, happy where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo asked with a shocked expression

"I was always with you, I'm actually amazed that you didn't notice me" happy said with his increasingly annoying voice, causing Ichigo to grit his teeth

"yeah, well I had other stuff on my mind, now be a good flying cat and get Natsus ass up so we can get going on this mission, or would you like to take a trip to a good friend of mine, known as mr. tree" Ichigo asked while grinning evilly while an threatening aura began to emanate from behind him, causing both happy and Natsu to make a run for the hills.

"well that worked" Ichigo sighed as he carried Natsu's luggage and began to follow his two friends towards a wooden cabin

"hello, you three must be from the guild that accepted my request to find my treasure in the dragons cave!" a short fattish man wearing a green faded suit and rather excessively large, round glasses which sat unsteadily on his face, his voice sounded worn and deep, clearly not matching his short stature

"heh, yes we are, now what is this treasure we're going to be obtaining for you?" an abnormally happy Natsu said as he shook the fat man's hand 'did this guy say dragons cave, hopefully it has some hints to where all of the dragons ran off to and hopefully some hints on where to find Igneel!' Natsu thought as he continued to shake the man's hand vigorously

"it's a very important family heirloom that was looted from my cabin here, a few weeks ago by the dreaded Kiin bandits" the man said while dropping his head in shame

"oh, don't worry mister, we'll get this statue back in a jiffy!" happy exclaimed while flying in the air around the cabin

"yeah, don't worry, if this Kiin gang has anything to say about us getting it back, I'll be sure to teach them a lesson" Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu from his back and wore an undecipherable grin

"oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you , thank you , thank you , thank you " the man repeated, causing Ichigos grin to turn back into a scowl and scare the man into shutting up

"now where is this 'dragons cave' mister?" Natsu asked

"Its right up that beaten track over there" the man pointed towards a dusty trail, going up into the desert mountain

"alright, Natsu, happy, let's get going" Ichigo commanded as he began walking with Natsu's luggage in his left hand, "and Natsu, carry your own luggage" Ichigo snapped while shooting Natsu an evil glare and threw Natsu's bag at his face, causing Natsu to fall down from the impact of the bag

"Ow, hey there's no need to throw it at me!" Natsu yelled aloud enough for his voice to echo within the cave right in front of them

"oh, shut up Natsu, we're here, look" Ichigo retorted while pointing Zangetsu ahead into the cave

Natsu shut up and stared into the black cave, "well should I light it up?" Natsu asked with a gleam in his eye

"yeah, go ahead, I don't intend on being a pacifist in this world" Ichigo sighed while stretching his neck and cracking a few kinks out

"**fire dragons: iron fist**" Natsu yelled out as his hand became wreathed in yellow flames, causing Ichigos left hand to glow red and his right begin to faintly pulsate a white glow

"great, now you got Ddraig wanting to show himself again" Ichigo sighed while not paying any attention to the faint white glow emanating from his right hand

"who?" Natsu and happy asked with puzzeled expressions on their faces

"long story, but look! There's some light approaching us from inside the cave " Ichigo pointed at the unsteady movements of light withnin the cave

"lets go Ichigo!" Natsu exclaimed as he rushed into the cave with his hand still on fire, causing Ichigo to scowl more as he followed the hot head

As Ichigo followed Natsu into the cave, he couldn't help but notice some strange writing on the cave walls as Natsu ran past them 'hmm for some reason I could understand that, well hopefully when this is over, I'll ask Natsu to start a fire here-' Ichigos thoughts were cut short by an angry Natsu

"**fire dragons: roar"** Natsu yelled as he brought up his hands and put them over his mouth as if he was firing a blowgun, he exhaled a huge wall of fire, which lit up the entire cavern and burning some bandits in the process, as the flames extinguished, Ichigo could see 3 humaniod figures on fire, running around in circles like human torches

The sight before him brought out a cackle from Shirozaki who was probably on his hands and knees in Ichigos inner world clutching his stomach while trying to stop laughing 'oh shut up' Ichigo yelled in his head, but Ichigo felt some sick humor as he saw the bandits run around screaming while they were being burned to a crisp

"oy Natsu, don't make them suffer, make it as swift and as painless as possible, they may be criminals but they don't deserve to suffer being burnt alive" Ichigo yelled from the side lines "well, I may as well join in this fight, I'm getting bored here" Ichigo said softly as he drew Zangetsu from his back

"hey Natsu, tag out" Ichigo said as he flash stepped to Natsu's side and pushed him backwards causing Natsu to grunt and extinguish his flames, "well I'm gonna go find the statue…" Natsu said while walking deeper into the cave "bastard" he muttered as he walked

Ichigo could now see what he was doing, thanks to Natsu's human match sticks who finally fell to the ground and stopped screaming, Ichigo noticed that he was surrounded by atleast 15 men armed with swords, clubs, spears and a few with glowing hands

"well, lets get this started, BOOSTED GEAR" **[BOOST] **Ichigo yelled as the red gauntlet appeared on his left hand and began to glow a crimson aura, a barely noticeable white aura coated his left wrist and his eyes began to faintly glow blue causing the bandits to take a step back

Ichigo stuck Zangetsu into the ground and said "I wont even need my sword to take you guys down" and cracked his knuckles, a strange hue appeared and disappeared from Ichigos body as he thrust Zangetsu into the ground

All of the bandits began to laugh, but Ichigo flash stepped towards one spear wielder, punched him in the gut causing him to bend over in pain, kicked him in the groin and gave him a bone shattering uppercut causing the bandit to go flying into a wall, with so much force that the wall cracked upon impact

"heh, one down, fourteen more to go" Ichigo said as he noticed one of the bandits with glowing hands shoot out a green orb that was probably faster than the human eye, but Ichigo saw it move in slow motion as he flash stepped towards the mage bandit, grabbed his wrists, broke them and delivered a killing chop to the mages neck 'when did I start killing?' Ichigo asked himself in his head as he flash stepped back towards the center

The other bandits were dumbstruck at the speed at which Ichigo dispatched two of their members, two more mages charged up some blue orbs while the sword wielders charged him, 'these guys still want to test their luck' Ichigo asked himself as he lunged towards the mages and snapped their hands with a quick chopping action, making the mages radius and ulna bones stick out from their fore arms while gushing out pints of blood, causing the caverns floor to turn crimson in the flickering light of the human matchsticks

Ichigo flashed towards a sword wielder and delivered a right hook to the face, he bent down and followed up his attack with four powerful fast jabs to the midsection, Ichigo could feel the ribs crack under the bandits skin, he finished off his attack with a strong uppercut that sent the bandit flying towards his downed teammate in the corner

Ichigo noticed one of the remaining spear wielders throw his weapon at Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged the flying projectile with a swift sidestep, he grabbed the wooden and of the spear and sent it back towards its owner, with interest, the spear smashed into the bandits abdomen and went straight through him and got shattered into the wall, the bandit couldn't even realize what happened before he spat out

blood and fell to the floor with a thud, his gaping wound through his solar plexus and spine, gushed out a few more liters of blood onto the floor, the small fight, was now a single sided bloodbath

'six down, 8 to go' Ichigo though as his gauntlet glowed and pulsed out a crimson aura **[BOOST]** 'alright, second powerup, now I'm gonna end this' Ichigo said in his mind

The remaining bandits with clubs and swords all charged Ichigo at once, but Ichigo saw right through their moves and flash stepped out of the way, causing a bandit pile up where he was standing a few milliseconds ago "dumbasses" Ichigo sighed as he flash stepped towards the pile of bandits and threw each one into the walls with godlike strength

When Ichigo was done throwing the bandits into the wall, he looked down and saw the blood coating his shihaksho "grrrahhhh, what have I done?" he roared as he questioned himself, "Shirozaki did you have anything to do with this" he yelled into the cave, receiving an echo as a response, he dropped do his hands and knees, not caring about the pool of blood around him, and began to cry

As Ichigo lay on his hands and knees, and be gan to cry , a faint image of a white dragons face entered his thoughts and began to move its mouth as if he was speaking to Ichigo,' did you do this?' Ichigo asked with his thoughts coated with sadness, _**'hey king, wasn't me, I didn't think you had it in ya, and who the hell are ya talking to ?' **_Shirozaki asked while trying to suppress his laughter

Ichigo didn't hear his hollow speak and his body was instantly engulfed in a blinding flash of light which lit up the entire cavern, Ichigos right forearm began to simmer…

"SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PAIN" Ichigo yelled as his arm simmered causing his nerves to flare, he clenched his eyes from the mind breaking pain, 'SHIT THIS HURTS MORE THAN HAVING MY CHEST BLASTED APART FROM A CERO' Ichigo yelled in his mind

The bright light only lasted for a few seconds but the pain from Ichigos arm made it feel like hours, Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt that the pain was gone, he looked around, trying to find the white dragon that was trying to speak to him, but found nothing but dead, lifeless bodies and pools of blood on the floor

'I did this?... how?... goddammit how?...' Ichigo questioned in his mind

"HEY ICHIGO! I GOT THE STAT-" Natsu's yelling was cut short as he ran up to Ichigo with a brass statue in his arms, when Natsu saw the scene before him, he gasped and dropped the statue, the cave was silent except for the sound of the brass hitting stone with a clang

"Natsu, help, I don't know what happened to me, I don't know why I killed them, but I killed them" Ichigo said with fear and sadness in his voice, Ichigo collapsed before Natsu could say another word

"shit, I know that my fire makes them unconscious and causes them to feel loads of pain, but killing them is taking it too far…" natsu said as he picked up the brass statue and called out to happy

"HEY HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he walked over to the unconscious body of Ichigo and noticed that his sword wasn't with him

"hmm… wheres his sword?" Natsu asked himself and began to look around, after a few rotations of his head, he noticed something glowing in the distance, something that looked like an oversized cleaver

"ah, there it is… but why is it glowing?" Natsu said as he walked over to the sword that seemed to be embedded into the cave wall, as Natsu approached it, he noticed that the sword was suspended in mid air, its tip was pointing to a strange scrawling on the wall and the swords body was glowing white and was resonating the black fire that Natsu saw at Lisannas hut

"what the hell?, the sword floats" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed the hilt and the sword immediately lodged itself into the wall, Natsu tried to pull the sword out, but the sword refused to budge

"well,I guess Ichigo will need this so we'll stay here for the night so he can get his sword and I can ask him what happened here" Natsu said aloud as he heard Happy's wings flapping over his head

"mmf…hey Natsu!" happy said as he swallowed a blue fish

"hey happy, we're staying in here for the night, Ichigos unconscious and there's something wrong with him" Natsu said gravely as he walked over to Ichigo who was still on the floor,and was now covered in blood

"hey, happy, do you think that he's a bad guy?" Natsu asked as he bent down and tried to pick Ichigos body up

"well, no… but he just killed all of these bandits…" happy replied, his voice devoid of all happiness as he looked at the pile of corpses and back at Natsu

"thought so, but there's something wrong with him… before I could come back I saw a bright flash of white light coming from this place…"

A/N well guys, I know its not much(and that the story has a few holes in the plot) but I'm not a professional writer(if I was, I would probably be updating atleast once a week and the story will make loads of sense)

Alright, moving on… I have selected one of my reviewers( there's only 5(two are registered I think) reviewers) to trust with some minor plot details and the names of some future characters… if anybody else wants this type of minor spoiler, I suggest you get to reviewing

To those people who think this fic is dead, well it probably is or will be during some parts of the year (I'm still in school (not even college) and have loads of time consuming work), but don't worry, I'll find some time to write and hopefully update whenever I can(follow/fav me and the fic to get updates)

My updates will be slow (I don't have an uncapped/constant internet connection except for my blackberry(which is a 9700) and I'm not sure if that can upload any of the files)

I don't re-read my fic (it gets boring if I read it after I'm done writing) so sorry for any plot holes/gaps and grammar/spelling errors

Oh and special thanks to my beta/co-creator sikestar13 for correcting any errors I may have made and aiding in writing this fic

Oh yes, I forgot about the bbm channel that I created for this fic…the channel pin is C0045A052

Change of formatting in next chapter

Okay, stopping with the long A/N… its has been a "painstaking" pleasure writing this fic for you guys isseihyoudou1608 signing out *throws flashbangs and smoke grenades into the crowd and disappears*


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 **THE WHITE DRAGON**

a/n well guys, isseihyoudou1608 back again, I'm gonna stop the a/n right here… read end a/n for any important issues

oh wait! Some change of format (I'm lazy to keep switching between bold and italics)

ddraig talking […]

unknown person talking (…) identity will be known sometime during the chapter

Shirozaki talking and Ichigos hollowfied voice …

Balance breaker/scale mail voice {…} not used yet

Important Thoughts of people(everyone) '…'

Some other changes take place with the story… explanations given in end a/n's

**Abilities/powerups in bold**

_**TIMESKIP/CHANGE OF LOCATION/FLASHBACKS IN BOLD,ITALIC AND CAPS**_

okay on with the story…

CONTINUING FROM CHAPTER 5

"Thought so, but there's something wrong with him… before I could come back I saw a bright flash of white light coming from this place…" Natsu said as he looked over at Ichigos unconscious body

_**ICHIGOS INNERWORLD**_

Ichigo lay face down on the glass panes of the huge blue skyscrapers

hey king, get up! Shirozaki yelled as he dismounted from "his" seat on Ddraigs back

[hey partner, get up and tell this fool to stop riding me!] ddraig commanded as he shrugged his entire body to shake the hollow off his leg

"YEAH, YEAH, I'm AWAKE DDRAIG" Ichigo yelled as he turned over and got to his feet

ah, finally you're up… I wanted to congratulate you on your latest "feat" of awesomeness Shirozaki stated as he flashstepped to Ichigo and began to pat him on the back

"huh, what?... I didn't do anythi-" Ichigo began to speak but was cut off by memories of the dead Kiin bandits

"huh?... that was real?" was all Ichigo could say as he punched his hollow in the stomach

[yes, partner… It was real, but I cant believe that you would do such a thing to someone… they may have been bandits, but you never overdid it like that with one of your previous enemies like grimmjow] ddraaig said as he flew over to "his" flagpole and stood on his hind legs

'how the hell does that pole support him is beyond me… wait did he just say grimmjow?' Ichigo thought as he sweat dropped "hey, how do you know about grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a quizzical look on his face

[well I'm link-] ddraig started to speak but was cut off by a grinning Shirozaki

he's one of us, king… so we share the same memories and I showed him your memory vault… and please warn me next time you try punching me, your attacks have gotten stronger since the big guy appeared the hollow explained while pointing to ddraig

"ohhhh… explains a lot" Ichigo sighed as he walked over to Ddraig

"hey Ddraig, does boosted gear change my reasoning or my attitude in anyway?" Ichigo asked as he looked up to Ddraig who was perched on the flagpole

[hmm… not that I know of…] Ddraig said as he looked off into the distance

"okay… oh and before I got here, I saw an image of a white dragon with blue eyes, is he a friend of yours?" Ichigo asked as he remembered the dragon in his thoughts

[ALBION?.. NO WAY!... HE CANT SHOW ANOTHER LONGINUS WIELDER HIS IMAGE] Ddraig yelled in discomfort

[but he can alter his users attitude and mindset… partner, we may have a problem if you really did see Albion…] Ddraig trailed off and sent smoke out of his nostrils

"wait, whos this Albion guy?" Ichigo asked as he turned back towards Ddraig

[Albion, the white dragon emperor… is my arch rival and the only other heavenly dragon… he was the one I fought during the war, where both of our bodies were cut and thrown into sacred gears… he is the dragon inside the sacred gear "divine dividing" and our hosts are destined to fight" Ddraig said solemnly

"okay… so this Albion guy and his host is supposed to be my rival too?" Ichigo questioned as he sat cross-legged in front of Ddraig

[basically… yes] Ddraig answered as he looked down to Ichigo and noticed a white band on his right arm which was giving off a weak dragon aura

[hey partner, what's that on your arm?] Ddraig asked as he nudged his nose as if he was pointing to Ichigos right arm

"…"

…

[…]

"what the hell is this?" Ichigo yelled as he started trying to tear off the white armband

hahahahahahahahahahahahaha Shirozaki burst into laughter as he bent over and started rolling on the floor

[calm down partner… and shut the hell up you pest] Ddraig yelled as he unleashed a small amount of his reihatsu in Shirozaki's direction, causing Shirozaki to stop laughing for a moment but continued as he flared his reihatsu to Ddraigs level

Ddraig sweat dropped [Ichigo… that armband has a small amount of dragons aura… and it seems familiar to me but its not my own]

"huh… you mean that this armband is also part dragon… wait… please don't tell me that you have a hollow too" Ichigo said as he hung his head in despair

[huh… no, dragons don't get pests like that] Ddraig said as he charged up a small energy ball and shot it towards the still laughing Shirozaki

[you… pest!... make yourself useful and search this area for any signs of a white dragon, great red help us if that armband is linked to the white one]

no Shirozaki replied and stuck his black tongue out childishly after recovering from the small energy blast

'wait… did he just stick his tongue out?' Ichigo and Ddraig thought as they watched the hollow

"Shirozaki, shut up and do it… we don't want another repetition of my last training session do we?... and look at yourself, you're acting like a child, I'm starting to think that that Albion guy is here and is messing with you too" Ichigo said as he started cracking his knuckles

huh?... oh shit! was all Shirozaki said as he took of in a fast burst of flash step and sonido

"I hope I don't have Albion in me as well" Ichigo said as he turned back towards Ddraig

[I hope so to Ichigo… I hope so too] Ddraig replied

"hey Ddraig… does having you in me allow me to read other forms of text?" Ichigo asked after remembering the symbol on the cave wall

[hmm… no, the only text you should be able to read and understand should only be your native and learned forms of writing…why do you ask?] Ddraig replied

"well, back in that cave, I noticed some strange writing on the wall that I could understand… I didn't think much of it at the time because of my "rampage" but I believe it read a something like FUS" Ichigo said as a huge blast of energy surged through his body and outwards through his mouth, causing Ddraig to fall off from his perch

[shit" Ddraig and Ichigo said at the same time

"damn, I'm so sorry Ddraig, are you okay?" Ichigo apologized as he ran up to Ddraigs face

[I'm okay partner… but now we have an even more serious matter on our hands… that word you used, it translates to force… its ancient dragon language, I've only ever heard of it from my older dragon friends when I was alive… but partner, one thing I'm sure of is that, that word was not supposed to do that… I've only ever heard stories of people who could do that, but never met one… partner, you are the dovahkiin] was all Ddraig could say as Ichigos jaw dropped

"wait, so you're telling me that I'm also this thing called a dragon born… wait what?... how the hell did that come out, I was gonna say dragon born… shit again, I was gonna say that word that you just used" Ichigo said as he fell to the ground in despair causing Ddraig to sweat drop

[yes partner… and by you saying dragon born instead of dovahkiin proves that you are truly the one who was born with dragons blood] Ddraig gleefully stated while getting back onto his feet

"what?... dragons blood?" was all Ichigo could say until he was interrupted by a running and screaming Shirozaki

Ddraig, Ichigo we gotta problem was all the two could hear as Shirozaki sped by, closely followed by the ground rumbling and shaking, and the skyscrapers windows breaking and shattering

[partner, use boosted gear and your bankai] Ddraig commanded as he looked of into the distance behind Shirozaki, and sure enough, there was a huge white dragon running after the hollow

'this kid has too much on his plate' Ddraig thought as he charged up a huge ball of magical energy

[partner I'm afraid that your armband is a part of divine dividing… its never taken a form like that, but we need to be ready to be attacked by its dragon] Ddraig angrily yelled out

"okay… boosted gear!" [boost]

"bankai… tensa Zangetsu"

Ichigo shouted as his left arm became covered in the dragon scale gauntlet and his sword was summoned in its release state

"hey Ddraig, what would haven if I called out divine dividing?" Ichigo asked as he got into battle stance

[not sure kid… but if you want to try it, go ahead] was all Ddraig could say as the rumbling got closer

"divine dividing!" Ichigo called out as he held up his right hand, immediately his hand and forearm became enveloped in a white light which faded after a few moments… his hand was now covered in a white gauntlet with a few blue glowing gems, the large gem on the back of his hand had a strange dragon like insignia on it

Ddraigs eyes were wide with shock as he saw Ichigo use both sacred gears at the same time

[here he comes] Ddraig yelled as he shot out his huge energy blast towards the large white dragon that was running towards them

"shit, that guy looks like the one in my vision!... getsuga tenshou" Ichigo yelled out as his black blade was coated in a black and red aura which was shot out towards the white dragon

(Divide) a loud voice boomed throughout the innerworld as Ddraigs blast shrunk into half its size and hit the beast, barely scratching its scaly hide

(huh, this is the power of Ddraig… what is he doing-guh) was all the dragon could say as he was hit by a black and red arc of energy that punctured its hide, drawing blood

[yes Albion, I am here!] Ddraig bellowed and flew towards the wounded dragon with immense speed

(what?...what are you doing her-) he was cut off again as the clawed foot of a flying Ddraig hit him in the face

"fus" Ichigo yelled out as he flash stepped above the fallen dragon and sent it crashing into the skyscraper and jumped away

bankai Shirozaki yelled out as he started falling through the air towards the fallen dragon, with his white sword pointed down to the body of Albion… shirozaki's sword impaled itself into the dragons foot and he flash stepped towards Ichigo

"took ya long enough" Ichigo said while looking smug

shut up, unlike you, I don't have good memories of white dragons was all Shirozaki said until they heard the white dragon yell

(I surrender)

["the hell"] the three defenders said in unison

(I surrender, Ddraig, dovahkiin and white dovahkiin…) was all Albion could say until he passed out

[great so he's become weak] Ddraig said sorrowfully

"that guy is weaker than yammy, you're sure he's a heavenly dragon?" Ichigo questioned as he reverted back into his non bankai state

yeah, there is no way that he is a heavenly dragon Shirozaki said as he followed Ichigos lead

[sadly, it appears that the years out of our true forms have taken its toll on him, let him rest… when he wakes we'll have a chat with him] Ddraig replied as he flew away to think over his thoughts… who would've known that he would be partners with his arch rival and the dovahkiin

_**IN THE BANDITS CAVE, TIMESKIP 5 HOURS LATER**_

"huh, where am i?" Ichigo asked himself as he awoke, a strong smell of overcooked fish hit his nostrils and caused him to slightly gag

"hey, Natsu!...he's awake!" happy yelled as he flew to Ichigo with a burned fish in his hands, causing Ichigo to jump and back away slowly

"hehe, coming happy" Natsu yelled from somewhere deep in the cave

"gah, get that thing away from me happy" Ichigo screamed as he pointed to happy's extended hand

"aw, you sure you don't want a fish?... its really tasty" happy said in his innocent voice

After a few moments of awkward silence, footsteps echoed throughout the cavern and an even stronger smell of burned fish seemed to be coming closer to the shinigami and the blue cat

"haha, hey guys, I got more fish for us" Natsu yelled as he approached the pair while waving some fish in both his hands

'I am not gonna eat that…what the hell are those wings?' Ichigo asked himself as he inspected the fish in happy's still extended hand

"uh, guys, did you not notice that I just killed a few bandits and that their blood is still on-" Ichigo began but was cut off as he realized that his shihaksho was clean of all blood and entrails

"gah, what the hell, who cleaned me up?" Ichigo yelled as he started feeling his clothes to look for any signs of dampness or chunks of humans

"huh, you mean you didn't do that?... your black flame thing started to cover you and cleaned your body up, and somehow healed the bandits… even the guy with a hole in him" Natsu said with a serious face as he pointed around the cavern

Ichigo looked around and noticed that the area was clear of body parts, blood and weapons… and strangely enough, the cracks on the wall were fixed

'my reihatsu did this?...how?' Ichigo questioned himself and somehow got a reply [sacred gears respond to their wielders will, and for some reason, your willpower was strong enough to give boosted gear a healing ability] Ddraig replied inside Ichigos mind 'alright, thanks Ddraig' Ichigo said

"once we noticed this we… concluded that you're… not a dark wizard, and… that you have some weird powers… and that your sword …is also almost as weird… as you are" happy said in between bites of fish

"ooooooookay, um… do you have anything else to eat other than overcooked fish?" Ichigo asked as he looked over to Natsu who now had three fish tails sticking out of his mouth

"mmmmnh*gulp* no, but we do have some more raw fish in my pouch" Natsu replied after swallowing his fish, bone included

"hmm… do you have something that I can cook it on?" Ichigo asked while looking around

"yeah, of course we got something to cook on" Natsu replied while igniting a piece of wood that was lying on the ground

"okay, let me get my sword and I'll prepare some food" Ichigo said with a smirk

"oh, yeah… about your sword…" Natsu began sheepishly

"what about my sword?...where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked darkly, his eyes started to change color with black tendrils slowly edging towards his irises

"shit!... umm… i-i-its stuck in t-t-that wall over there" Natsu replied while sweating and backing away

"okay" Ichigo said, without his dark aura and his eyes reverted to normal

'what the hell was that with his eyes' Natsu asked himself as he watched Ichigo walk over to the wall that had his sword embedded into it

"hmm, this is like that symbol I saw earlier, dragons tongue?... this one reads ro… hmm that means push" Ichigo said louder than he expected, and unfortunately, Natsu heard him

"huh?... did you just say dragons tongue?" Natsu squealed ecstatically

Ichigo facepalmed as he heard Natsu squeal like a fangirl "yeah, it's an ancient language that dragons can read, understand and talk… I'm surprised that you never understand, seeing as how you were raised by a dragon and all" Ichigo replied as he grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and pulled it out with ease

'eh?... dragons can understand it? Wait, then how did he understand it?' Natsu thought for a second then realized that Ichigo was making his way over to him, while slinging his sword over his shoulder

"wait, Ichigo, how did you understand that?... even If I couldn't understand it even though I was trained by Igneel, how can you understand it makes no sense" Natsu asked as Ichigo passed him

'yo Ddraig, should I tell him?' Ichigo asked in his mind

[not yet, partner… he has much to learn about his own power, and I fear that he wields a magic that can easily obliterate both me and the white asshole] Ddraig replied

'wait, by white asshole, do you mean Shirozaki or Albion?' Ichigo asked but the only reply he got was the booming laughter of Ddraig

"uh… its hard to explain… umm… I guess its because of uhh…" Ichigo told Natsu in incoherent rambling 'shit, Ddraig I need something' Ichigo asked for back up inside his mind

[wait, I'll explain it to him… though he may be amazed at first, but just go with it] Ddraig said as Ichigos left arm began to glow

"ugh, I'll just let him explain it to you" Ichigo said with a frustrated voice

"him?...him who?" Natsu questioned but was startled by a bright red light which emenated from Ichigos hand

**BOOSTED GEAR**

A loud voice permeated the room and a red gauntlet appeared over Ichigo's left hand, causing the air to grow slightly heavy from the doubled reihatsu of Ichigo

"you wanna fight?!" Natsu exclaimed as he got into fighting stance and called upon his flames to coat his hands and feet

"no… Natsu, this is who will explain it to you" Ichigo said as he took a step back 'why are his flames making me feel so scared?... I know that its dragon slayer magic… but how can it do this to me?… I've faced off against the strongest of the soul society, semi-vampires, hybrid hollows and a self proclaimed god… but I've never felt this fear… not since the day I died… shit what am I thinking, its just a flame… although… I would have guessed that I'd be over that day after I beat the shit out of the bastard even with borrowed strength' multiple images flashed through Ichigos head as he stared into the fire

[you!... wielder of dragon slaying magic] Ddraig started form the gauntlet

"huh?" Natsu asked and looked around, trying to find the source of this strange voice

[down here, you flaming idiot] Ddraig yelled as he made the green jewel of the gauntlet flash, just bright enough to capture the dragon slayers gaze

"hey what'd you call-" Natsu yelled but was cut off when he noticed that the gauntlet had spoken

"wait… what the hell is that?" Natsu yelled and jumped back, dropping a random fish bone out of his pocket

[I am Ddraig, one of the heavenly dragons, and I am this mans partner… he is able to understand the language of the dragons due to the fact that I reside inside his mind… how did I get here is a long story…] Ddraig trailed off as Natsu seemed to look off deep into space

'if Ichigo has a dragon inside his head, then Igneel is probably inside my head too… wait then how come I don't get a badass gauntlet?!' Natsu thought with an animated glittering background

'okay… that's just creepy… this world has anime backgrounds too' Ichigo facepalmed and began to explain what Ddraig was and what had transpired in the battle before

_**TIMESKIP 5 HOURS, ON THE WAY TO THE REQUESTER**_

Natsu, Ichigo and Happy walked in silence side by side along the beaten path down towards the requesters shack/hut…

'this silence is killing me…' Natsu thought as he walked along with his hands behind his head and leaning back

'I'm hungry… hey is that a fish?' Happy thought as he gleefully skipped around the two wizards who were still silent

'hmm…seems like its gonna take some time for Natsu to get used to being a friend of someone who has a dragon within them…no wait, scratch that… hes gonna have a hard time being friends with someone with 2 dragons within him' Ichigo thought solemnly as he felt his right arm begin to feel heavy

"hey Natsu, did you bring the statue for the quest?" Ichigo questioned as he looked towards the silent dragon slayer

'if he has a dragon inside him, then I should be able to beat…' Natsu lost his chain of thought as he heard Ichigos question, "yeah, its right hear in happys bag…see"Natsu replied with a grin and reached out to grab a gleeful happy

"hehe, that's good…now lets speed this up so we can get back to the guild hall…I'm tired and hungry, and no happy, I do not want a fish" Ichigo stated as he saw the building approaching

_**TIMESKIP 2 HOURS**_

"thank you for the meal!" Natsu, happy and Ichigo yelled out as they walked out of the building(with a hefty sum of jewels in their pockets) and began their trek towards the train station

"hyaa, that was some good cooking!" Natsu sighed as he began picking his teeth with his nails

"ya got that right, I wonder who cooked the fish…" happy trailed off and got lost in his thoughts

"yeah, that was some meal… now that ive eaten, I feel like I could explore this place a little before going back to fairy tail!" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked off into the distance and saw a few lights coming off the buildings of a nearby town

"haha, I'll come with you, I aint got anythin' else to do" Natsu said while picking his teeth

"nah, you go on ahead, I'll get on the next train or I'll just run there" Ichigo stated as he noticed a strange reihatsu coming off his right arm where the armband was

"yeah, sure…wait did you just say RUN THERE EVEN THOUGH I GET MOTION SICK I HAVE ENOUGH OF A MIND TO KNOW THAT RUNNING TO MAGNOLIA TAKES ATLEAST A WEEK" Natsu yelled as he began ranting about how far the guild was from their location

"yeah, I'm actually a fast runner… if you're so worried then why don't you just go on ahead to the next town and I'll meet you there in a few hours…" Ichigo trailed off as he realized that they reached the station

"okay…well we'll meet you in the next town!" Natsu yelled with a grin as he entered the train

'okay now that he's out of the picture… what should I do about this white dragon' Ichigo thought as the train departed from the platform

_**TIMESKIP 7 HOURS, THE WILDERNESS NEAR THE KIIN BANDITS CAVE**_

"well, I cant use this armband right now… and there's nothing left for me to explore… I might as well head towards the next city and meet up with Natsu" Ichigo said out load as he finished slicing down a tree with Zangetsu and shunpo'ed towards the direction of the next city

_**56.8973 MILLISECONDS LATER AT THE NEXT TOWN WITH NATSU**_

"thanks…for…the…meal…lucy…" Natsu said between bites as he sat in a diner across from a brown eyed woman, with shoulder length blonde hair, and large breasts and a figure with curves in all the right places

_**56.8974 MILLISECONDS LATER, OUTSIDE THE NEXT TOWN**_

Ichigo appeared out of nowhere in a small port town which had many small businesses and market places scattered throughout the town

"I wonder if Natsu's still here…" Ichigo said outloud as he began to walk towards the town center in hopes of regrouping with his dragon slayer friend and flying cat

As he walked along for a few minuites he heard the familiar voice of none other than Natsu and happy

"thank you so much for your kindness" he heard Natsu say from inside a small conerside diner

"thank you" and happy's voice followed close by

"well, It didn't take me long to find them" Ichigo sighed as he walked towards the door and opened it

"kyaa!" a girls shrill voice screamed as he opened the door with some force

'shit!' Ichigo thought as he shunpo'ed and stopped a blonde haired girl from falling down

Amber met brown and in the space of a few milliseconds both Ichigo and the girl were blushing profusely

"sorry miss…" Ichigo apologized and set her back on her feet

"oh, no… it was my fault, I was standing behind the door" the girl apologized back

"Ichigo kurosaki" Ichigo grinned, stated his name, and held out his hand in a friendly manner

"uh… oh yeah… lucy heartfilia" the girl, now known as lucy shook his hand (while turning even redder) 'he's so hot!' lucy thought as she looked at his body from slightly further away

[we've got a good match here for you king/partner] Ddraig and Shirozaki yelled in unison in Ichigos head

'shut it you two…' Ichigo retorted as he also began to look at her body 'well, I have to admit that shes got the right curves, and a cute face' Ichigo thought as he scanned the room and noticed a pink head of hair and a blue cat groveling on the floor

"the hell are you guys doing?" Ichigo deadpanned and pointed at them accusingly

"huh, hey its Ichigo!" Natsu elatedly stated as he jumped to his feet

"yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago…now what are you guys doing?" Ichigo said as he looked around the room and noticed that they were making a scene in front of at least fifty people 'god, I'm lucky nobody knows me over here' Ichigo commented in his mind

"hmm… oh, we were just thanking lucy for treating us to lunch" Natsu replied and began to scratch the back of his head with his right hand. Ichigo face palmed

"at the rate these two eat, I'm sure you are probably broke now…"Ichigo said as he looked at the empty plates stacked higher than him on the wooden diner table

"oh, it was nothing... after all, you guys did save me from that perverts ring magic" lucy commented from behind Ichigo

"aw, it was no problem… anybody who goes around saying that he's a salamander should be cooked alive" Natsu merrily stated as he walked up to her and gave her a big toothy grin and a thumbs up

"well, I should be going…see ya around sometime" lucy said as she slowly backed away from Natsu who was grinning like a predator and walked out the door

"well, that was… weird, now tell me what you guys were upto while I was gone…" Ichigo said as he walked alongside Natsu outside the diner

"well when we got here we heard rumors of a guy who called himself the salamander so I thought it was Igneel and after that…" Natsu explained the rest of his adventure to Ichigo as they walked around the city and sightseeing

_**END**_

A/N well guys there you have it!

The dovahkiin reveals a new minor twist in the plot and some hint of where the fic is going(psst, its not going into the skyrim storyline)

This was supposed to be uploaded on the 16th of august but I wont have internet then(read chapter 5 opening a/n)

Nothing to explain except that lucy seems to be interested in Ichigo(I wonder what leo/loke would do) and same with Ichigo… but I'm an ichiruki so that idea could be shot down

The oc-ness is part of the story

Previous chapter and this one were not beta'd so I apologize if it sucks

Be sure to review

Ummm… that's all that I can think of for now

See ya

_*Isseihyoudou1608 running away from fangirls*_


End file.
